Profit and Profundity
by Self-Taught
Summary: Castle & Kate consummated their relationship but had not cemented it. Gritty tale with tension featuring both personal issues and case work. Allusions to The Raven by Poe. Heed the T rating for language and sexual references.
1. Ch 1 Castle Inc

_Author's Note: There is a nod to The Raven by Poe throughout the story. Some allusions are character inspirations, some are embedded descriptions, but most are stanzas sprinkled at the beginning or end of the chapter borrowed from the master of macabre to honor Castle's writings._

_Characters are owned by Andrew Marlow who kindly doesn't stop us from playing with his creations. Appreciation to the actors for making us want to spend more time with them above and beyond an hour of television._

_Setting: Castle and Beckett are a couple; their family and friends know they are together, but the relationship has not been made public._

* * *

><p>Their coupling was consummated but not cemented. They had not yet been tested in their love for one another. They found their love late in life, and they both knew the importance of making the most of every moment. Castle waited, still patient, for their personal trust to equal their professional trust or private passion.<p>

**Monday**

Per their usual routine, Rick went home with Kate on Mondays after work. She secured her weapon; he put groceries away. She kicked off her heels and lit a few candles; he took off his jacket and lusted after her with his eyes. She opened the wine; he fixed their dinner.

Tonight Richard was cooking, so fruit and cheese were the starters. Kate took a moment to go through her mail. She looked at Rick in surprise because of an envelop, but his back was to her as he sautéed the mushrooms, peppers, and onions and grilled the meat.

She opened the heavy red envelop embossed with the black and silver pen. She didn't know about Castle, Incorporated, and they (a staff?) wanted to introduce themselves and acquaint her with the business end of Nikki Heat. Beckett was caught off guard. She looked up at Rick as he turned around talking trivia about mushrooms. One look at her face stopped him cold.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"You caught me by surprise with this, Rick. Lunch with the staff of Castle Inc. You're incorporated?" She held up the invitation with the hand-penned calligraphy expecting a sheepish explanation. Instead she saw a look of surprise or fear; he wasn't still long enough for her to decide which it was. He grabbed the note, read it, and got out his cell phone. What followed was a flow of profanity she had never heard him say. The expression of anger, no, the rage clearly showed as he fired whoever he called.

Beckett was a little scared. Not of Rick, he knew he would never hurt her, but she was scared of whatever it was that was revealed to her against his wishes. When he threw his cell phone across the room shattering it into half a dozen pieces, Kate went to turn off the stove. She had lots of experience dealing with angry people, and her instincts kicked in. She gave him a minute for the fury to simmer down. She didn't run up to him and throw her arms around him even though that is what she wanted to do. She stood nearby and spoke in a low and soft voice that left no doubt of her love. "I don't understand what is going on, so please let me know what I can do for you."

He turned instantly and quickly went to her. Castle wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight, really tight, until he realized he was crushing her. "I'm sorry! I just threw a temper tantrum and now I am man-handling you. I'm just afraid she screwed things up for us, and I'm sorry for all the shit that this is going to cause, and I've ruined a nice evening, and I never wanted… Well shit."

"Rick," she used that sultry voice that always stirred his soul, "If there is something you don't want me to know, that's ok. I trust you. I really do trust you personally as much as I do at work. I can pretend nothing happened since I really don't know anything anyway!" She hoped he might lighten up a little. She led him to the couch and sat intimately close.

He took a deep breath. "I am not trying to hide anything from you; rather, I am trying to keep the money making machine of Castle Inc away from you. I know how you feel about the obscene amounts of money I have. You've never wanted to know anything about my business world. The pubic relations stuff would really push your buttons." He wouldn't look at her and he was oblivious to her gentle caresses.

Kate listened. She didn't like what she was hearing because it was true enough. She really had made no effort to get to know Castle's world other than the bar and an occasional public event. She made a point of keeping a poker face so he wouldn't mistake being upset with herself with being upset with him.

He begun reluctantly, "You've met Gina and Paula. There are also lawyers and accountants I deal with regularly. They are the business half that constitute the board of the private company that is Castle, Inc. The other half the company are personal appointees. The company incorporated because of tax breaks and liability issues."

Kate listened, and she still didn't like what she was hearing. "So you've told people in your company not to contact me, and now you fired someone over it? This is a shitty portrayal of me to these people."

"No, it's not like that. I worried that you'd think I wasn't worth it if you had to deal with all this stuff you hate." He glanced at her face trying to read how much damage was done by failing to keep this new stage of their relationship trouble free.

"Castle, you don't trust me with a major part of your life. I come off like some possessive bitch who wants you all to myself. Or are you afraid I might loose my temper and hurt the bookworm farm? All they want is lunch. Why are you making this such a big deal?" Beckett focused on every nuance of his demeanor.

He wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't answer her.

"When were you going to tell me?" There was a slight accusation to her voice.

He finally snapped back at her, "When I was sure you wouldn't pull away from me."

"Rick, I'm sharing your bed! What more do I have to do show you what you mean to me?" Now she was getting irritated.

"When we get past the notion that great sex makes a great relationship." He knew her walls would never be completely down, but he was afraid of her having one foot out the door in this relationship like she had with other boyfriends. His vulnerability was plain to see.

Beckett ignored the plea for moving in and becoming part of the lavish lifestyle. She chose to distract him with her body. "I love our great sex." She crawled on his lap, facing him and pressed her breasts hard against him as she nuzzled his neck and ears.

When he couldn't resist her any longer, he made sure she got what she wanted. He grabbed her hair to forcefully propel her mouth to him for a searing kiss. He wouldn't break off until he made her moan and gasp for air. Finally he loosened his fist in her hair and slackened his hold on her body. "I am so scared of losing you, Kate." He kissed her again, this time very gently. "I know that was beastly, and I'm sorry." He looked at her with real regret at the way the evening unfolded.

Kate smiled seductively. "Rick, I like turning you into a beast. You know I just manipulated your anger into ardor, so no more apologies. Now that I have your attention, I'll remind you, I am all yours. Never say you aren't worth it to me ever again," driving home her point with a look. She put her finger over his lips as he started to speak. "Why don't you put our evening back on track by salvaging some dinner for us? I'm going to go change and I'll be back in a few minutes."

The interval gave each of them a chance to think over the new development. Castle was still nervous. Beckett wasn't done with him. She wasn't impulsive on matters of importance. The topic would be revisited at her leisure. She returned to the kitchen wearing a maroon silk robe and creamy, short nightgown. Castle commented about it immediately.

"Kate, you are being way too sexy. You know I am putty in your hands when you look like that. Since I expected to be grilled about this stuff, I am worried about your interrogation tactics!"

She laughed but ignored his worries. "The only grilling will be food. Feed me."

"Your wish is my command." He carried two plates of steak fajitas with rice over to her dining table. She grabbed the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. They ate in silence for a few minutes, but held hands across the table. The candle on the table flickered first one way, then another. The dance of the flame mimicked the darted glances shot over the table. After a few more bites, Kate said, "This is really good. I don't want to cause any indigestion, so should I wait before asking a few questions?"

"The longer we wait to talk about this, the more nervous I get. Please ask me anything."

"Who did you fire?"

"Mr. Parker, CEO of the board. I told him repeatedly that you were not to be bothered with anything until I felt the time was right. How mad or hurt are you that I've kept this stuff from you?"

"Surprisingly, I am neither. As much as I hate to admit it, you are probably correct that I will find this uncomfortable. I am more so now since someone was dismissed because of me." She paused and gave him pleading look to undo it. Still, she felt she was over-stepping boundaries. Kate continued, "I am mad at myself for showing no interest in your business. I guess I equated business with money, and I never wanted you to think your money held any attraction for me." She accentuated her words with an apologetic shrug.

"I knew that years ago. I don't want to add pressure to our relationship. We've been together for years, but we are just starting to be intimate. The business isn't going anywhere, so it can wait." Castle hoped that might give Beckett an out to deal with this later.

"Why did Parker think it couldn't wait any longer?" Beckett asked in a voice too soft for the weight she gave it.

Castle lost all hope for the evening. That question brought them to the brink. "He felt it was important to do this before our relationship might be made public."

"What did he know about a _change_ in our relationship?" The trained investigator asked with a pointed look. She was prepared for anything from inadvertent bragging to an engagement ring.

Castle was in agony knowing this would be hard, but not telling her the complete truth would be worse. It was his turn to be proactive: he led her away from the table and back to the couch. _Presently my soul grew stronger, hesitating then no longer… _After a deep breath Castle admitted, "I changed my will."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The story is written but I am waiting on feedback before doing final edits. Your reviews set the pace and tone for up<em>_dates. Per my name, I am a self-taught writer looking to enrich my story-telling experience through your input. Thanks for reading._


	2. Ch 2 Last Will & Testament

"_I changed my will." _Those four simple words stilled the normally strong woman into a hushed stupor. She was so quiet it scared him. Castle couldn't read her face there were so many reactions. He debated what to do. He opted for patience and waited in fear.

Kate was thunderstruck. It was so unexpected and not something she had a right to question. Nonetheless, she was very worried about one thing. "Um, I can see where some boundaries got crossed. I, ah, wills are very personal. Rick, um, I am trying not to make assumptions, but, well, I hope you are thinking of Alexis and not, uh, diminishing her, well, you know…"

Castle loved that her reaction was about Alexis. "She has a trust fund. There are ample provisions for her and for any future children she may have." He tried to look into Kate's eyes but she stared only at the flickering candle on the coffee table.

"All I did was change the wording of a few things." He looked at Kate not knowing if the details would help or hurt. "I changed the wording of a bequest from the _inspiration_ for Nikki Heat to my _partner_ Katherine Beckett. Since the first year we met, there was a charitable contribution in your mother's memory. I redirected it to the scholarship fund."

She burst into tears, unable to bear the sentiments expressed. She cried and sobbed, but said not a word. Rick held her and hoped this landmine might not explode. He tried to diffuse her by answering all the questions she wasn't asking. "I know details of celebrity wills tend to leak. I thought the contribution in your mother's name was a way of telling you how much you mean to me without embarrassing you. I never got the chance to change it to the scholarship fund before now. As for the other bequest, you know how long I've loved you. I just tried to keep the wording acceptable in case things were inadvertently released to the press. I wanted to provide for you even though I know you will despise the thought." He paused to gage the frequency of her tears and depth of sorrow.

He got no hint to her feelings so he plunged ahead. "I know law enforcement personnel have superstitions about wills, and I know this is uncomfortable, and I know the time is never right to discuss stuff like this, and I am so sorry." He ran out of things to say. She was crying less, but still not speaking. The only solace Rick had was that she clung to him.

He tried to do something nice and it hurt the very person he loved. Beckett had so rarely cried in his presence that it tore at Rick's heart. He was responsible for the tears, and he didn't know what balm in Gilead might restore her tranquility.

Finally she hoarsely whispered, "Please take me to bed and hold me tight." The thought of losing Rick now was an emotional upheaval she was unprepared to face. When she forced herself to stop morbidly focusing on the purpose of a last will and testament, she melted at his consideration. To have made a bequest years ago in the name of her mother was, by far, the most loving gesture that Rick Castle had ever made. To paraphrase another master of macabre: _Eagerly she wished the morrow; - vainly she had sought to borrow from his books surcease of sorrow. _Yet again Richard Castle soothed the haunting despair of death.

If she ever had doubts about his true love for her, they were gone for good. He did as she asked, and sleep restored some of her peace of mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday <strong>

She woke up feeling better. Rick had held her all night long, and the emotional exhaustion and never ending comfort made for a deep sleep. She guessed the opposite was true for her lover. If she knew him, and she did, he probably watched her sleep, staying awake as much as possible in case silent tears or nightmares plagued her rest. She debated about waking him, but decided against it. She put the giant teddy bear that he had given her in bed next to him, and took a few minutes to write him a note.

_My dearest love,_

_You were amazing last night. I know a man may not like to hear that when no sex occurred, but it is true nonetheless. My reaction to your loving gesture surprised me, so it must have terrified you. Rest assured I love you more than ever._

_If I can try to explain the outburst, it is simply that I have failed to completely keep you safe at work, and I cannot bear to lose you. You also know about the superstitions law enforcement has about these subjects. As logical as I try to be, I am sorry to admit I cannot overcome the taboo of wills in my profession. Am I being too weak if I ask you not to broach this subject again? I can see now how hard you tried to heed this previously unspoken request._

_One last comment from our unfortunate evening: My heart broke when you wondered if I might decide you weren't worth it. I need to reassure you, I am never going to leave. I have no doubt we will argue and fight, (a passion such as ours will know highs and lows) but it is not my nature to run away. I will probably be stubborn and hard headed and stay in your face to the point you would wish me to be far away! I will never leave you. I cannot live without you. I am forever yours. Kate_

By the time Rick called her, Kate was back to being Beckett. Having received the assurances he needed, Rick was back to being Castle. "When I woke up there was a lesbian in bed with me!"

The detective laughed at the unusual, but somehow typical, Castle greeting. "Do you want to tell me about her?"

"She was big and hairy, soft and squishy, and her side of the bed was cold! Yuck! I need to come down to the station and file a complaint."

"Uhg! No more paperwork! I hate it when I don't have a case to work on." The friendly banter reassured both.

"No case means time for lunch. Tell the guys I'll bring carry-outs."

"Before you come in, why don't you make that business call for me and set up the lunch meeting?" She wanted to make a gesture, however small and belated, to Rick.

"Kate, you don't have to do this now or ever. I always come back feeling pushed and pulled in different directions, and I am used to dealing with it. I don't want them to pressure you." His voice was pleading.

"Richard Castle, I interrogate murders! I think I can survive a lunch meeting." The detective left no doubt in her tone about how important this was to her.

Castle was unhappy but promised he'd set it up. He allowed another concession to appease her: he promised to undo his rash decision and reinstate Parker despite the blatant abuse of his position. The millionaire author was willing to put Kate's emotional well-being ahead of bad moves made for the right reasons. It was another subtext of their themes: _anything and always._


	3. Ch 3 The Ladies in Control

_Reminder- Out of respect for Andrew Marlow's creation, I thank him for allowing the fans to play with the characters he created._

**Tuesday night**

Richard Castle spent the evening writing in his alternate universe. If he couldn't be with his beloved Beckett, he poured himself into writing her fictional counterpart. His daughter hesitantly interrupted him when he surfaced from the sea of words for a break.

"Dad, if you can stand a little additional ghoulishness, I need a refresher course on The Raven."

"Are you entering into a moody teen phase so you can go off to college as a Goth child to experience all the wild wonders you'd never allow yourself as Alexis the super student?" The father teased his near perfect teen whenever possible.

"The super student is working on advanced credits, and she is doing an Into to Psych for independent study. I have to find deviant personas of 6 famous subjects and present a basic personality profile for evaluation." Alexis was always serious when it came to her studies. "My first attempt is the narrator from The Raven. "Anyone who tortures themselves by asking questions that can only lead to further despair must be a masochist.

"Don't sell the narrator short. He lost his greatest love, Lenore. She did not leave him by choice; she was ripped away by death. However sudden or slow was their parting, bereavement is a profound rendering that topples the best of people for some period of time." His focus was distant. A few years ago such topics were academic tidbits of research for his books. Having gained a heartbreaking understanding of their effects, he prayed his daughter would never understand such loss for many, many years.

Her single-mindedness kept her unaware of her father's sudden melancholy. "I keep going in circles on how to format my paper."

He answered easily, "You have two choices. Approach it like an author where you know the conclusion (he tortures himself with dark and brooding thoughts) and then look for confirmation from the text that provides reason for his actions."

He smiled as he continued, "The other way to do it is like a cop. Look at the all the behavior (his intelligence, wealth, and dark and brooding thoughts), then draw a conclusion based on the evidence and actions, or lack of actions."

She kissed her father instead of verbalizing her appreciation. "I was going to do Haley Blue, the musician, next, but at some point I was hoping to interview Detective Beckett about a serial killer for one of my subjects."

_But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling._ "Alexis, I don't often deny you, but please don't ask her about the Triple Killer." He kept the heaviness in his heart hidden from the fiery haired teen. He fixed himself a stiff drink and welcomed the burning liquid down his throat.

The teen understood only her father's words, not his unspoken message. She asked for clarification, "Do you think it is selfish of me to ask Kate to spend her free time talking about murderers, and would it make her feel like she has to say 'yes' because she's your girlfriend?"

"I don't think it is wrong to ask. Personally I'd guess she'll be happy to help with a school work. She's always worried about spending time here and interrupting our flow as a happy family."

A faraway looked graced little Castle's features. "Good to know. This may be a way to demonstrate we would like her to be around more." The baby bird gave her father the feed me gesture.

Matching her gesture, daddy bird shared his pain. "She would accuse me of putting those words into your mouth if she heard you speak thus."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Castle held the door open for his girlfriend. The first meeting for Castle Inc. was at the lawyer's office. It was a firm used to handling celebrities and unusual circumstances like riding a police horse naked through Central Park. This office was opulent with an ornate carved desk and plush wingback chairs and sofa. A hidden ventilation system circulated a vanilla scent and rustled each purple curtain.

Castle shot Beckett a worried look, whether because of the beautiful dark skinned woman or the substance of the meeting, either way Castle was nervous. After the formal introductions and handshakes, Beckett spoke, "Castle has been reluctant to introduce me to you, Ms. Parker." Beckett's thoughts were: 'no wonder given your good looks'.

"Mr. Castle and I have rarely met. My father usually handles Mr. Castle's legal and business issues, but he is in court today. It is my stated purpose to convince you to allow me to represent your interests, Detective Beckett."

Beckett was surprised but said nothing.

Castle whispered to her, "It's been less than a minute and the sharks are circling."

Beckett was going to smack him but he retreated to download games on his new phone. "I wasn't aware I needed an attorney."

"Everyone needs an attorney. I assume the settlement between you and the insurance company over your apartment explosion was not as complete as it could have been. Your father's right to privacy may be called into question in the near future. These are issues I can name without ever having spoken with you as a client."

Beckett's jaw was set and she was controlling her reaction. If privacy was a concern for herself, throwing her father into the mix hit hard. She made no comment to the attorney. She ignored the worried looks coming from Castle.

Ms. Parker continued, "While Mr. Castle has made it a habit to disregard legal advice, I hope you understand things differently. Regardless of whom you choose to represent you, as a relevant party to Castle, Inc., I prepared 2 briefing papers for your review. Your rights to privacy have changed and a work related lawsuit is quite likely."

Again, Beckett was hit hard by the topics. "You prepared briefing papers for me and about me?" This was a little surreal. She deflected her comments allowing herself time to recover.

"Mr. Castle made it very clear that we have limited access to you. This is the most expedient way to get you large volumes of information."

Beckett was out of her element and it began to register with her. She was grateful when a staffer brought in trays of food for lunch. The attorney got up to get a beverage and let Ms. Beckett have a moment to process what she was hearing. Castle also got up and put a quarter of a sandwich and some fruit on a plate for Kate. He brought it over to her as an excuse to get close to her. "I love you…" he whispered in her ear as he set the plate down. He filled another plate for himself and retreated back to his chair.

Ms. Parker returned and sat beside the author's girlfriend. "May I point out a few things in these briefs that are especially important?"

Beckett nodded and they started through the booklets. After a few minutes Ms. Parker became aware of Castle staring at them. She ignored it wanting to give Ms. Beckett her full attention, but she was concerned what was drawing the notice of Mr. Castle.

Beckett spoke before the attorney could. "Just ignore him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If he is staring, just ignore him. He stares at me at work everyday. I tell him it's creepy, but he still stares."

Now Ms. Parker was uncomfortable. She could not ignore a multimillion dollar client even if she was trying to sign Beckett. The detective read the attorney like a perp and said, "It only gets worse if you give him attention."

Castle had his opening and took it. "I am imaging you two beautiful women together in a courtroom. If I were a judge, I'd be grateful for a long robe to hide my admiration."

Beckett just rolled her eyes, but the attorney was incredulous.

Castle continued, "Of course, you wouldn't have to be in a courtroom to draw my notice. The two of you over there both wearing blue tops, sitting ever so close makes me think of think of…"

"Castle, shut up! You are obsessed with lesbians this week. You have the guys at work in an uproar with your stories." She gave an eye roll but otherwise ignored the writer.

"He talks like this while he is at work with you?" the attorney was interrogating the detective.

"This is pretty mild compared with some of his antics. You would have been appalled at the time he tried to chart my menstrual cycle based on reactions to his jokes."

"Why do you put up with it?" She asked with penetrating judgment.

"In the beginning I tried to call it quits several times, but I was powerless because of Castle's connections. I should have given up sooner. I have so much more control of him now!" She shot Castle a look who smiled and pulled out his phone to play games again.

The rest of the meeting passed quickly, and the couple was out the door in exactly 60 minutes. Beckett started laughing as soon as they were in the car together. "Really, Castle, sexual banter in an attorney's office? Do you feel no shame? Do you know no boundaries?"

He smiled at her. "She was being way too intense. It was like a shark was circling. Would you rather I hum the musical theme to Jaws or pull your pigtails?"

Castle pleaded for an extra night together, and Beckett relented. He knew she was going to curl up with the attorney's papers, and Castle wanted to diffuse her if necessary. The evening turned into a poker match with Rick trying to read Kate's tells, and Beckett being neutral to the point of frustrating him. "What do you think?" He was reduced to an outright question.

"About what?" Beckett responded without looking at him.

"What do you think about the briefs you're reading, your first visit with people from the corporation, or anything else about the visit to the law firm?" Castle was tentative.

"I liked the curtains. They were a beautiful shade of purple." Beckett still ignored him and his deeper question.

"Beckett, if you want to dance, let me put on music."

"I'd like to tango." She put some not so subtle sexual innuendo with the words.

"I'd like to talk." Castle tried using sincerity to get her to open up.

A low, sultry voice whispered, "I can talk dirty to you."

Castle tried to make a last stand to get her to talk about the day before his body caved to the eye sex she now unleashed on him. _"Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore - __Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore."_

He partially succeeded. She paused to meet the intellectual challenge. "Hmmm. Poetry. From the perfectly matched meter and identical end words, I'm guessing Poe."

His mouth was agape, "It is so sexy that you know that!" His previous plan to engage her in conversation instead of sex just reversed. "It is an obscure line from the Raven. The only reason I can know it is because Alexis chose those lines to put on a Father's Day card she made me many years ago." If he couldn't reassure his girlfriend intellectually, at least he could soothe her emotionally. He delighted as his hands caressed her body, and he thrilled with the privilege of being intimate with her.

Now that she had her lover distracted, she answered his earlier queries. "I am reading the brief about the NYPD getting sued because of me. An allegation might be made that my high closure rate assumes I use questionable tactics with suspects, or I benefit from greater levels of police intimidation because of my public persona. Any settlement or disciplinary action by the department allows suspects legal standing to sue me as an individual. Your law firm supposes the department will deal more harshly with me than other detectives to insulate them from these perceptions. Every time I go rogue it creates a paper trail that can come back to haunt me. No matter what I do it will be questioned at some point. It seems it is only a matter of time before my professional reputation is in tatters" She acted impervious to the possibilities.

The substance of her words chilled Rick as readily as a cold shower. "Oh, Kate! I know how useless it is to say how much I regret these effects I have on your life." He looked at her with sorrow and wondered if he should have never tried to engage her affection.

"Oh, Rick, the heart wants what the heart wants." She read his mind and led him to her bed. "We resisted each other longer than anyone thought possible. We'll face tomorrow when it comes."


	4. Ch 4 The Case

Esposito called Beckett early the next morning. "Hey boss. I thought I'd save you some time. We've got a live one and a dead one, and both are closer to your place than the precinct."

"This sounds interesting. Do tell."

"I came in early to use the weight room and the desk sergeant said you're getting quite a few calls from a frantic woman named Camie Wags."

"Name is familiar, but I can't place it." Beckett closed her eyes mentally scrolling through the thousands of names from her profession.

The burly detective continued, "Next thing I hear is we got a dead body with the last name of Wags. Biker dude with colors."

"That explains why a lone biker with colors is over this way." The name clicked for the star detective. "I remember the girl - she was at the battered women's shelter when I volunteered there BC = before Castle." She offered the details for the benefit of the writer reluctantly waking up to become her unofficial partner.

"So this might be a case of self defense where the husband comes back and this Camie Wags shoots him to protect herself." Esposito had seen cases like this before.

"Wrong relationship. The girl wasn't married and I remember her talking about what would happen if her brother found out what the boyfriend had done to her, so my guess is brother/sister connection. Maybe the biker was using his sister's place as a hideout." Beckett's mind leapt ahead, and she saw problems trying to investigate this case.

"Esposito, listen up. Take lead on this case. Expect to get stonewalled on the abuse angle and biker connections. Run a typical investigation into the victim and his past. Leave the captain a note. I'm undercover on this one so I can pursue inquiries with the bikers. If we run into each other, you're mad because I quit the department to be with my sugar daddy!"

The phone exploded with laughter, Castle guffawed, and Beckett was annoyed. "If anyone keeps laughing they are going to get kicked off the case." Quiet prevailed, so Beckett continued, "Service piece and badge will be in the apartment. I'll carry my backup weapon only. Contact will be with the disposable cell number on file. We will check in every 3 hours. Undercover phrases are: _barking dog _for code red/need immediate assistance_, Mountain Dew _for yellow, and _open road_ for green/everything is good."

"Got it boss. I'll get the word out quick to Lanie and uniforms if necessary. Number for Camie wags is 555-4543."

Beckett got off the phone to find Castle scribbling into his notebook. "This is so cool! I've never seen you set up an op like this! He put his pen down. And I have a really tough part to play. Is this a way to fulfill a secret fantasy…?"

"Castle, shut up. This is work, not story hour. If you can't be serious, I need you to stay home. I'll probably be going to a biker bar with no backup and no shield." Her words sunk in as some color drained from Castle's face.

"Sorry Beckett. No way you are going without me. What should I do?"

"For right now, go change into jeans and a t-shirt. Don't shave. Do you still have the brown leather jacket and boots here from last time we were on the bike?" He nodded. "Good. Go through your wallet and remove everything but cash, Amex, book and bar stuff. Leave your phone here I'll give you a new disposable cell to program essential numbers into. Oh, grab a copy of a Nikki Heat novel. I've got to call this woman, so keep it down." Her mind was racing to cover the details.

She made the call and got an invite to come right over. The girl was beside herself but wouldn't talk over the phone. Beckett dressed in tight black jeans with a hint of a black lacy thong showing just above the waist, a violet Harley shirt with no bra, and black leather boots and jacket. She tied a flaming red hankie on her head, and then changed her mind a put on a plain white one.

Castle quipped "It did clash."

Beckett gave him another look. "Last chance to shape up, Castle. Red is a gang color. If it is their color and I walk into their turf wearing it, I am auditioning to be a bitch. If it is a rival's color, do you want to know what they do?" He winced as if she'd slapped him.

"You made your point, detective. I can assure that I will have no further problems treating this day as deadly serious."

She softened just a little. "The stakes are pretty high under cover. If I had thought this out better, I would plan it so you weren't…"

He interrupted, "Beckett, we both know why this will work. We read each other's faces in a microsecond. We can finish each other's sentences. I've been told anyone can see our feelings for one another. I spin tales for a living, and even I bow to the clever approach on this case. Please trust me. I've proven myself as your backup."

"You certainly have, Chuck Norris." She took his wallet and new phone, and approved both. On the way downstairs she gave him their cover story. It was close enough to the truth to be unbelievable and original enough to be believable. Within minutes they were on her Harley. Castle hung onto her for dear life, realizing how unpredictable this day was going to be.

They rode slowly past the crime scene in an alley and went around the back of the apartment building to the parking lot. Beckett was noticing the three bikers observing from close range. She put her hand out low as she cruised by and was glad for the sunglasses she wore. She got a nod in return which was a good sign. When she got off the bike she pushed Castle away from her. He did a very real pout that required no acting. He was left to amuse himself and discreetly observe while his leather clad babe went upstairs to the fifth floor in the building.

She came down after about 20 minutes, and shared a very deliberate and wildly inappropriate public kiss with her boyfriend. They got on the bike and moved a short distance away and Black Rose watched. (Her nickname on the bike came from its all black color except for a red rose on the rear fender.) Castle enjoyed his freedom to be hands-on his lover. Esposito never glanced at them and went upstairs to pay condolences and question the next of kin.

Black Rose Beckett and Sugar Daddy Castle pulled out into traffic. They were shortly joined by the three bikers. One got in front of her, one stayed beside her, and one followed. Beckett felt Castle's grip tighten around her waist. To test their intentions, she tried to make a turn, but they crowded her to keep going straight. Beckett had little choice but to follow. She had hoped to get some intel before going to the lair, but that was a common hazard of working undercover.

They rode to another part of the city and stopped in front of a diner. That was the second piece of good news. She wasn't led to their clubhouse. She got off the bike and said, "Hey daddy, how about a cup of coffee?"

Without missing a beat Castle replied, "Yea baby, but I'm hungry again. I want something to eat, too." He followed Beckett who was being directed inside. Their other two escorts stayed outside on the street.

They walked halfway into the diner before an old timer said, "We don't allow puppies in here," and pointed to Castle.

Black Rose threw back her head and laughed. "No puppy, just a well trained sugar daddy." She turned to her man and gave him just enough passion to leave no doubt it was real." She winked at the old timer and led Castle to a booth. A waitress came and took Castle's order and brought them coffee.

Castle chatted innocently about whether to add microbrews to the offering of beer at The Old Haunt while Beckett sized up the situation. There was a back office with a table occupied by three more bikers just outside the door marked private. The old timer sat at the counter with a young burly sidekick who could only be described as muscle. Their escort was on his phone talking too low to be heard. In addition to the two guys out front, the odds were stacked. Now it was a matter of waiting.

As soon as the food was delivered the waitress said, "Pay now."

Castle threw a $20 on the table and replied, "Keep the change."

She scooped it up and left, "I intend to."

The escort got off the phone and motioned to Beckett to follow him. Castle looked at her as she got up. "Stay put, daddy. Just got to go pee."

Beckett walked past the back tables and ignored the gestures and innuendos tossed her way. She hoped Castle didn't hear them. Behind the door marked private she was pushed (a bad sign) downstairs to a stock room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Other riders call me Black Rose."

"Don't play games with me."

That was enough of a tell for Beckett to know how to respond. "Don't waste my time."

He more than invaded her space. Since Beckett wouldn't back off and her finest physical assets were out front, they were touching. He dropped his voice. "I'll do whatever the hell I want with you."

She smirked, "We both know that's not why I'm here. Ask what you want you really want to know, but don't waste my time." He backed off a few inches.

"What's your name?"

"Black Rose is because of a dark past. Baby is what my lover calls me. Katherine is on my birth certificate." She stopped because he was looking frustrated. She asked him, "What's your name?" _But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token._

The man with the dark clothes and soul instead asked, "What about your rank?"

"According to Fortune 500 writers list or NYC wealthiest residents? All I know is he's got boatloads and he freely spends it on me." The dark haired beauty replied with a shrug.

_What? _The biker didn't say it aloud, but the response clearly caught him off guard. He ignored it in favor of being direct. "Your rank as a pig: sergeant? Detective? Agent?" He waited like he'd caught her in a trap.

"Really? You want to waste my time reminiscing about my working days?" It was Beckett's turn to look smug. "Get better information. All you need is someone literate enough to use the internet. And for God's sake don't get confused when Detective Nikki Heat shows up on the Google search."

She had him thoroughly confused. "I had a choice between getting paid crap to get shot at and do shit-loads of paperwork or be a sex toy for a millionaire. Which do you think I chose? He's got a short attention span, so I'm going to get this show moving. I know Wags' sister. You want to know what she told me this morning. I want something, too. I want to know if whoever killed him is coming after my girlfriend. Your turn. Clock's ticking."

Beckett was back upstairs in five minutes. She nodded to Castle who got up to follow her out complaining about not finishing his food. At the door the two escorts blocked their exit. "Hey Profit, you done with the pretty boy and sex toy already?"

"Yeah, let them go. They don't have anything useful and I don't have time today to play games."

They rode until they got a little closer to Beckett's comfort zone. She stopped at a convenience store. While Beckett put gas in the Harley they compared notes. A look substituted for the _'are you ok'_ question and answer for each of them.

Castle got close to Beckett like he was talking dirty to her. "Uh, I think they might have put something on your bike. They were quick about it and tried to block my view, so I'm not certain.

Maybe it was a GPS transmitter."

"That means we need to keep moving. Go make the check in call. Tell Esposito this wasn't biker business. They don't know who did it and they are looking for payback. Have him be ready to fax stuff to your publishers. Ask if tech can do a sweep of the bike while we're there."

"We're still going?" Castle was very surprised that Beckett wanted to keep meeting the board members from the company in the middle of an active case. She had met Gina before, so there wasn't much incentive to give this time and attention right now.

"It's great cover." Beckett had a dangerous smile. "I am going to keep my word about getting to know your business world. Besides, you are my sugar daddy; let's see what your public relations people have to say about this! Or are you worried about your ex-wife and me getting together?"

Castle gulped, but made no reply as he went to do what he was told. His writer's brain concocted all kinds of scenes that could play out. Some of them were even scarier than being on an undercover investigation about a dead biker.


	5. Ch 5 Cat Fight

Braless Beckett and her butch sidekick rode in a little late for the meeting with Gina. Thankfully there were no photographers around, but Gina met them at the door and about fell over.

"Kate, you surprise me." Gina said looking refined in her perfectly pressed trousers and cashmere top.

"I wouldn't want Castle get bored with me," was Beckett's retort.

Gina shared her back-handed approval. "It's a look that tested well for Nikki Heat."

"You researched outfits for a fictitious character?"

"Actually, no. We researched which of your many personas reflected most favorably on author Richard Castle."

That stopped Kate Beckett cold. "Show it to me."

Gina shrugged and went to pull the file. Castle saw warning signs, but he was too chicken to step in. He rationalized that Beckett would laugh at his need to protect her.

Gina pulled out a file labeled Beckett-Clothing. A photo 6-pack was on the page. Instead of each photo showing a different suspect, each photo was Kate wearing a different outfit. There was her in full leather beside her Harley, a glamour shot with the designer red dress from the charity event, a suit she usually wore in court, a typical work outfit, casual jeans and a snug fitting sweater, and Kate in yoga pants and sports top with sparring gloves on.

Beckett was very quiet as she studied the photos, placing the approximate date each was taken. She did not speak until her voice was perfectly steady, "Who took these photographs?" She looked at Castle who shrank back with real fear.

Gina was unfazed. "Darling, all these are professional shots. Some are from paparazzi; some were specifically commissioned."

"Every one of them was taken without my knowledge and permission." She seethed.

"Like it or not, you are of public interest just being around the _fringes _of Castle's world. I know the publicity _scares_ you, and we are doing our best to keep you hidden." Gina's patronizing voice was unmistakable.

Beckett was furious. "I am not _scared_ of publicity and do not need your pathetic efforts to hid me like some poor weakness of the great millionaire playboy." She squared off in front of Castle's ex-wife.

Gina didn't back down. "It is my job to publicize Castle and his books. He is a good author and I do whatever I can to position him as a celebrity."

Beckett came right back at her, "I think Rick is one of the _best_ authors of his genre and I do whatever I can to support him as a friend and as his muse."

Gina huffed. "As a _friend_, I'd think you'd care more about how your image reflects on him. The leash you keep him on stilted sales that could have kept him higher on the bestseller list for longer. Here, read this. She pulled out a notebook labeled "_Public Positioning of Richard Castle & books based on the character of Nikki Heat_. Your photo lineup rated a paragraph in there somewhere. While you find what you want, I have important things to discuss with Rick." She walked around Beckett to get to Castle who was cowering in a corner. "Darling, I've got $25,000 worth of product placements for you to work into the story."

"You get paid to mention stuff in your books?" Beckett asked, ignoring the distraction tactics of Gina.

Rick just nodded, still reluctant to speak.

Gina pretended Beckett didn't exist and focused on her ex-husband. "Rook needs to send Nikki something other than roses using 1-800-Flowers, and make her sneak Capri cigarettes to smoke."

"NO!" Beckett thundered. "Nikki Heat will NOT smoke anything, ever, period."

"Really Kate, you don't get a say in this. Make whatever public statement you want against smoking, but this is business." She dismissed Beckett's view.

Kate looked at Rick. "All of it is so wrong for the story. Nikki wouldn't smoke, even occasionally. As for the flowers, Rook would be more likely to send her Edible Arrangements." Kate saw a hint of a smile on Rick's face.

She continued, "It would be full of bananas and cherries and some very safe apples. Maybe some passion fruit and wild strawberries, and a nod to those limes from page 105." Richard Castle's mouth was agape as he savored the images Kate effortlessly brought forth. The author was in his own little world.

Kate used her sultry voice, "As Nikki gazed at the juicy assortment, her mouth watered at the sweet sensations that awaited her. Rook had a way of getting past her defenses, so Heat closed her eyes and recklessly grabbed whatever morsel her fingers encountered and slid it into her mouth ever so slowly. She rolled it around on her tongue playing with the tidbit of ambrosia and savoring the deeper meaning of his proffered gift." She stopped speaking and watched his mind respond to her images. For the first time she enjoyed the power of being his muse.

Gina snapped at Castle, "Richard, are you just going to sit there with your mouth hanging open? You better set things straight." She tapped her foot impatiently.

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before;_

He stood up and looked at Beckett. "I'm sorry, Kate. I should have stepped in before now." He looked back at Gina who had a hint of smugness. "Whatever Beckett says, goes."

Hearing those 4 simple words, Gina imploded. She made no secret of her disgust with the turn of events, but she had the good sense to leave the room, albeit in a huff.

Kate was too mature too gloat over the victory, but her heart did flutter with joy at the way Castle looked at her. His face wavered between lust at the words she used to manipulate him and love for the integrity with which she defended his writing.

The detective didn't waste another second, and turned her attention back to the case. "Can I use this phone to call the station?" Castle nodded. He had used this room as a makeshift office before. He walked over to the fax machine and wrote the number down for Beckett.

Beckett put herself and Castle on speaker phone, and listened to what Esposito had. "Brian Wags was shot 3 times close range. Only weapon found in the area was a knife. Canvassed the alley and found some burglary tools near the apartment. Waiting on Lanie's prelim. Next of kin called her brother 2 days ago. She likes to cook for him because she worries he doesn't eat good food the way he lives. He was going to sleep on her couch last night. No admission of a boyfriend or past abuse."

Beckett took a turn and summarized the information she gathered. "Victim's sister, Camie, broke up with her boyfriend a week ago over money. Non-abusive relationship. No contact since the breakup. After the split someone broke into her car and apartment. Obviously we need to check out the ex. He works as a delivery driver for newsstands for Rapid Press. His name is Andres Marlo. Camie called her brother to stay with her for a few days because she was spooked after the 2nd break-in. She didn't report either one because nothing but a small amount of cash was taken."

"Could be a simple burglary ring." Castle said.

Esposito couldn't believe it. "What! No biker outcast theory? No lure for revenge for the old boyfriend who was abusive? Not even an extortion for protection scheme that messed with the wrong sister?"

Castle laughed. "I am finally learning to follow the evidence. The weird part is this biker guy this morning. He didn't wear insignia like the 2 escorts, yet he was clearly in charge."

Becket shrugged it off. "He may have come from work and didn't have his jacket with him. He is intelligent and doesn't have a blue collar job. Since he is trying to find out who is responsible, I'd consider it a waste to investigate them right now."

Ryan jumped in the conversation. "This may be our first break. The boyfriend, Andres Marlo, is dead 5 days ago. Ruled a mugging. Got beat to death outside a bar. Lanie did the autopsy. One hit to a knee and he fell against a dumpster, crushing his windpipe. No next of kin known."

Beckett summarized, "Timeline starts with breakup, then boyfriend get killed during a mugging, next the break-ins, and then the brother/biker arrives. Vic is dead 1 day later. Anyone care to advance a credible theory? Beckett asked.

"2 break-ins and 2 deaths make me think someone wants something specific." Ryan offered.

"Camie Wags is in the center of it, but I don't think she knows anything." Esposito was worried for the sister's safety.

"Agreed. The best way to keep her safe is to find out what's going on. You guys dig into the boyfriend's background - gangs, drugs, convictions, and the usual. Any chance he drove the same delivery route everyday?"

Ryan answered: "Good call, boss. According the report he kept the same route for 6 years even when he had a chance to get a better run."

"OK, fax me a map of his route and Castle and I will cruise along and see if anything jumps."

"Speaking of cruising, you have an electronic leash. Tech boys got the frequency easy. Cheap electronics, limited range." Ryan tried to be nonchalant, but this was an unusual development.

"It supports the theory that the bikers want to know who did this." Castle remarked.

"Well, keep your fellow bikers under control. Don't give them any reasons to go upping Lanie's body count and make her work overtime." Esposito teased before the call ended.

Sugar daddy and Black Rose got the map and started cruising. They found the Rapid Press warehouse and watched it for a few minutes. Other than lots of trucks coming and going, there wasn't anything suspicious. The multitude of large garage doors were open allowing anyone to see inside. Pallets with periodical were stacked everywhere and lots of people scurried around the facility. The company made a bigger commitment to recycling than usual based on the number of bins lining the fenced lot, and they proudly proclaimed themselves sponsors of a youth soccer league.

They moved on. The undercover duo followed the route the dead boyfriend drove. Beckett stopped at the first newsstand and asked Rick to buy something. She studied the stand, the setting, the customers and the unusual addition of 2 Latino boys working as car hops.

They passed another newsstand but didn't stop since it wasn't a Rapid Press delivery. Another mile and one turn later was another stop. The circuit lead them into the city and then back towards the warehouse. The last delivery had the same setup as the first stop with 2 youngsters working along side the proprietor. Beckett drove by and stopped a short distance away. She asked Castle for his impression.

"The two stands closest to the warehouse had Latino kids working as runners."

"Yeah, they were hard to miss with their _Got Milk? _t shirts."

"Did you notice they each sold Milk Duds?" Castle asked.

She didn't notice that, but she observed something else, "There were fliers for a Milk Weed music concert in Spanish, but no dates were given." Beckett cruised back by the first newsstand and stopped a short distance away to study the map. The shortest distance between the periodical warehouse and the 2 special newspaper stands was a ghetto neighborhood. Beckett burned the map tossing it down a sewer and told Castle they needed to keep a very low profile going through the projects. She had a suspicion she wanted to check out.

She should have been more explicit in her instructions to him. He nudged her and nodded towards a drug deal happening in the center of the complex. Beckett inwardly groaned. She had to decide quickly which way to play Castle's slip. She gave an exaggerated "NO" shake of the head and sped up to get out of the area. The cell phones were faster, and she saw a car pull into the center of the street with 2 gang bangers getting out. She smoothly turned her Harley around and headed out the way they came in. A worse fate was at the other end of the ghetto. Beckett stopped well back from the threat. A shotgun was pointed at them.

She said quickly in a low voice, "You wanted to buy pot because you heard they had a really strong blend that was sold around here." She regretted the necessity of asking Castle to be a party to an illegal activity and vaguely wondered how she would write up the paperwork on this one.

The detective's thoughts returned to the threat aimed at them. For the second time in a day, Beckett and Castle were being forcefully directed. This time a nearby house was the building of choice. A crude wood sign proclaimed this the Middle Inner-city Latino Klub, aka MILK.

"You here for somethin'?" A hardened Hispanic youth confronted the two people on the Harley.

Beckett took off her sunglasses, rolled her eyes, nodded at Castle, and didn't say a word.

"Yes, very well, I heard there is an especially potent blend of a certain herb, recently being used for medicinal purposes, but that is also coveted for recreational uses that can be acquired in this vicinity." Castle looked hopeful his message was obtuse.

The Latino clearly did not understand a word Castle said. He looked at Beckett to translate. "Rich dude wants good weed." Inwardly she had a glimmer of hope they might get out of this unscathed.

He looked at Beckett with suspicion. "Why'd you bring 'im here?" Another tattooed male and a few teenagers joined the party, dashing Beckett's hope.

"The same reason I am haulin' him around on my ride. It's his dime. I go where he tells me; I do what he tells me." She shrugged.

The group backed off and talked in Spanish. Beckett watched their body language and casually put her hand in her pocket. She knew she hit the right number for speed dial and put her finger over what she hoped was the speaker, leaving the microphone to pick up the conversation. She looked at Castle, "So what dog you gonna get?"

He responded without missing a beat. "I would prefer a breed with more sophistication than is commonly found."

"You said you own a bar. _Barking dogs _are bad for hangovers." Hopefully the code words were picked up by the phone in her pocket.

"Yes, your point, however plainly spoken, has merit." His voice agreed with the subtext of her statement and assessment of danger.

The banger in charge came back over to them. "Yeah, step inside. We got somethin' for ya."

Beckett spoke up, "No way. I don't get the rest of the greenbacks until I bring Mr. Adventure home tonight. We want take out service." Beckett unobtrusively ended her phone call. She waited to see if her bluff was strong enough.

His response was to cock a gun and point it at Beckett's head. Always the cop, she recalled the specifications of the model and noted it was the same caliber used to shoot Brian Wags. They got off the bike slowly.

"Move it, bitch." The leader waved the gun to emphasize his point.

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, _Castle and Beckett went inside to face their fate.


	6. Ch 6 Wayward Bitch

Beckett found it curious they pointed the gun at her and not Castle. Why wouldn't they consider the man more of a threat? Pushing that thought aside, Beckett assessed the options. Worst case was she had to keep Castle alive for three hours. Best case scenario her call was picked up and help was only about twenty minutes away. Most of the dozen assembled were hardened kids under the age of 16. Only about four real gang members were threats, and one of those was already badly bruised. Two females rounded out the tactical assessment Beckett made. The shotgun was back out on perimeter.

"Who is he?" The leader wearing a blue bandana asked Black Rose.

"Rich dude. Writes books." She kept the information she gave out to a minimum.

He tested her, "Maybe he's a cop and you're bein' a rat to get out of doin' time."

Since they continued to point the handgun at her, she knew they didn't believe it and felt Castle was in little danger. Beckett loved this part of the cover story. "He don't make a lot of sense to me, but he's the real deal. Got me a copy of his book with his picture on the back of it. Left saddlebag on my bike." One of the kids got sent out to check.

"You look a lot older in person." was the only response as Naked Heat was passed around.

Castle distained a response, and Beckett hid her amused reaction.

The gang leader turned back to study Beckett. "But you should know better than to bring him here. I don't trust bikers, especially now." His wariness was plain to see.

"You really think I'm gonna tell him 'No?' The dude is bored and lookin' for stuff to write about I guess." She wanted to play it cool.

"You are one calm bitch for having a gun pointed at you. Now why is that?" He looked the woman up and down, studying her closely.

_Shit_, Beckett cursed at herself. _I forgot that tell. _Beckett glanced at Castle who looked nervous enough for both of them. "I worry more about knives than guns." She did a gut-check at that admission and found it way too true.

The leader gave an involuntary nod. "Makes sense. OK here's what we're gonna do. You put on a good show and we'll forget about this little trespass in our hood. And if you ain't no good then we…"

"NO! Castle erupted, unable to bear the leer in the burley man's eyes. All he accomplished was getting the handgun pointed at him instead of Beckett, who now saw knives much too big for the young hands that held them.

Beckett felt some real fear rising. She couldn't risk looking at Castle. She had to regain the focus of the threat on her and away from Castle. She swaggered towards the leader and said, "I don't think he wants to share, but I can handle him." She gave the leader a wink and waited until his eyes were back on her instead of her partner.

Beckett finally turned around, "If you stick around I'll make sure you get your money's worth." Her mouth said vile things but Castle read her eyes. Their pain was deeply hidden, so that now, _to still the beating of her heart, she stood repeating_, "You're gonna like this. You're gonna like this." Whether she was trying to convince herself or Castle, neither believed, but it did enough to remind him to calm down. It almost broke her, but she blew him a kiss and turned her back on him.

She focused on the man calling the shots and tried to visually engage his attention on her. The leader was too agitated and would easily demonstrate his power if he felt Castle was challenging his authority. Beckett swayed her hips and walked over to one of the females in the room as if to size up the competition. The movement was enough to draw the man with the gun trailing after her as if she had a magnetic attraction working for her. He handed over the firearm to another man and waved to the guys to take Castle away.

Beckett cringed at the separation but she had to keep eye contact with the leader. She waited to hear if Castle was resisting in which case she would go for her backup weapon and use whatever deadly force necessary. Thankfully, Castle was escorted outside without gunshots or bloodshed. Her odds would be better when backup arrived, but protecting Castle without a visual on him was going to be tricky.

Black Rose forced herself back to the unpleasantness before her. She looked at the leader's girl and asked a question, "What's he got against bikers?"

The girl was surprised to be asked and Beckett continued her stalling, "If got any chance at this, I wanna know what he's got against _me_."

The man with the blue bandanna answered. "It's been a really bad week. That idiot lost something and can't seem to find it." He pointed to the last of the fully grown gang member sitting alone in one corner. What struck Beckett was his blue sneakers matched the black and blue bruises showing all over his body.

The head dude continued, "One of the people who got in his way was a biker. He made him pay for it. He still wouldn't tell us what we wanted to know and paid with his life. If you don't want to end up like him, you'd better be _gooood_. Now if that's enough motivation for you, let's see some skin."

The undercover biker pretended to consider her options. Really she was dumbfounded at what they just admitted. "How 'bout some tunes?" A few more precious moments passed bringing help ever closer. Beckett estimated 15 minutes was the earliest she could begin to have hope. Meanwhile she had to survive and pray Castle was ok.

Spanish rap filled the room from some cheap speakers. "Ah, really? How about something with some salsa or rhythm?" Black Rose put her hands on her hips and waited until the song was changed. She shook her head no to the next tune as well. Anything she could do to maintain some control worked in her favor.

The female detective let herself go back to her early days when she did undercover stints with vice. She closed her eyes and pretended it was Rick who was watching. She started swaying her body and unknotted the hankie on her hair. Ever so slowly she removed it and then twirled it into a rope. She snapped it at the "bad boy" with his bruises and laughed when he jumped. Toying with him was her safest option.

Black Rose was dancing her way towards a window to see if she could get a glimpse of Castle. Instead a distant sound caught her attention. It was unmistakable, even over the music. It wasn't sirens; it was motorcycles with twin V engines to be precise. And there were lots of them.

The leader heard them as well and cursed Black Rose at the apparent setup. He hit her hard enough along the side of her face to draw blood and make her see stars. She didn't retaliate because the odds were still against her. The blue hankie-head leader put a knife to Beckett's throat and pushed her outside. She looked for Castle and was relieved to see him unharmed although the gun was still pointed at him. He looked her up and down and she gave him as much reassurance as she dared. They all watched as the parade of color lined the street and reached all the way into the drive where her bike sat like a black beacon of light.

The rider in black from earlier in the day casually parked his bike and walked up to Castle and looked him over, ignoring the gun. Then he walked over to Black Rose and did the same. Finally he turned his attention to the gang banger who held the knife at her throat. "You got a problem with this bitch?"

"Yeah, she needs to stay where she belongs." He replied with a snarl.

"No argument there. He's a bad influence on her," pointing at Castle. He looked back at the woman with blood starting to trickle down the side of her face. He opened his hands to show they were empty and slowly reached in Beckett's jacket pocket. He brought out her phone. Tossing it aside he reached in the other pocket, retrieving the keys to her bike.

"Now, tell the man you're sorry and go get on my bike." Black eyes pierced deep into her.

"Sorry. Won't happen ever again." Black Rose Beckett said truthfully. She tore her eyes away from the man in front of her and scanned the bikers. They were likely armed. Each one was staring down a specific rival. Even the carload with the shotgun from earlier was surrounded.

The knife was still firmly against Beckett's throat and the tension was at an all time high.

The biker looked at the banger. Time and the standoff stood still. The Latinos were out gunned and out manned. Only the detective realized the bikers had no idea how close the murderer was that killed their brother. Even without that tinder spark there was enough tension to start a bloodbath.

Seconds started to creep by again as she felt the knife move away from her vital arteries. The leader decided she wasn't worth it and let her go. She moved towards the raven's black motorcycle and stopped to look at Castle.

"Queen, get up here and take this bike (he held out the keys) and its baggage (looking pointedly at Castle) and follow me and the wayward bitch." And with no further ado, everyone rode away.

_Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster_

_Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-_

_Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore_

_Of "Never-nevermore."_

* * *

><p>Thoughts anyone?<p> 


	7. Ch 7 Bike Brigade

Beckett's head hurt and the thumping of the Harley's motor didn't help her feel any better. Of course having lost all control of an undercover op didn't make her feel too good either. All things considered, she had just gone from a location where the GPS on her phone would lead backup to her within ten minutes, to a larger and more heavily armed group with an unknown destination. One look at _his_ face told her their cover was blown.

About five minutes passed before most of the bikers veered off to go somewhere else. The only addition from the morning riders was the woman called Queen who outweighed Castle by 50 pounds who rode Beckett's motorcycle. The four bikes stopped at a neglected park just off the main road. Everyone got off the bikes and stood sizing each other up for a few seconds. Within a minute the wail of sirens drew their attention to the caravan of police cars flying by.

"I bet that's all for you, Detective Beckett, head of the homicide division for the 12th precinct of the NYPD." He casually removed his black leather jacket and hung it on the handlebar of his Harley. The sleeves on his black shirt was rolled up revealing the tattoo of a raven on his forearm.

"You obviously aren't worried about your GPS leading them here to my bike." Beckett needed to know how confident this guy was about whatever he had planned.

He looked at her and his face registered surprise. "You knew about that? Impressive! I had Queen ditch it there. Considering the blood from your sucker punch to the head, the phone, and the GPS transmitter we dropped, your backup should be distracted for a while." He walked over to Castle and got his phone which he stomped while staring him eye to eye. The author was a few inches taller and slightly heavier, but the man dressed in the black silk shirt easily looked the stronger of the two men.

He came back over to Beckett and studied her. The man called Profit smiled at Beckett in a way that made Castle move beside her. "Since you have some free time, I have a proposition for you." His pupils were so wide and dark that no color showed. He only left off the eye dance he was doing on Beckett to face her lover.

"I'm listening," Castle growled.

Profit's tone was nonchalant, "I hear that you, Mister Writer, are great at research, and I suggest you go try to figure out who killed my biker brother. Detective, I invite you to stay undercover with us for a day or two while we continue to follow some clues."

Castle crossed verbal swords, _"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, Sir, get thee back into the tempest and the night's plutonian shore."_

Profit threw back his head and laughed. "Never have I been told to go to hell with such finesse! He sized up Castle and threw out some fodder. "I don't know how you two ended up in that predicament at the gang house, but I'm willing to bet it was your fault, writer. She's too good to make whatever stupid mistake that got you and your girlfriend caught."

He turned to Beckett and continued, "I've never been fooled by a cop before. Nice play this morning." A squawk from a raven emitted from the man's phone. He backed away and answered the call, all the while pacing.

Beckett used the space and time afforded them to size up their surroundings and predicament. The other bikers were close enough to catch them if they tried to run. The neighborhood wasn't an area with good citizens who would call and report a disturbance. The only other signs of life were 2 men sitting in a black cargo van.

Castle used the moment to check out Beckett. Her head was bleeding but it didn't seem to be a severe wound. Her mental state showed no signs of confusion, so he crossed a concussion off his list of concerns. He was glad they got away from those punks and what was happening back there.

All further reflections were checked by the darkly dressed man. He spoke only to the writer. "Time to depart. Tell me where you want to be dropped. You have my word you will arrive unharmed." His voice implied absolute certainty of his words.

Castle replied, "Evidently you didn't think I was serious the first time. Go to hell!"

"Either way it's time to say your goodbyes." Profit's patience was gone and it showed.

"Rick!" Beckett snapped Castle's attention back to her, "We at least need to consider the reprieve." She tried to get her beloved to connect with her nonverbally.

Her boyfriend spoke in anger, focused only on the immediate threat before them. He wasn't a trained detective and his reactions were emotional. "I've heard and seen enough. No means no."

The biker came back over to them flexing his hands. The involuntary response was less a show of force and more an indication of what was to come. He nodded at a van and the two big thugs came over to do whatever they were told. "Then you both get tossed in there. We use the threat of harming one to make the other cooperate. Your only choice is whether you go home in one piece or not. Either way she stays." The pissing match was official.

"I'm not leaving her." Castle refused to back down.

"Your choice." the raven replied.

"No! It's my call." Beckett put a stop to the escalating emotions and took back control from Rick. She turned into his arms and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "You need to go and let me do my job."

He softly whispered the words hoping only she would hear them. "Kate, you are asking me to abandon you. I cannot do that anymore than I can stop loving you." He held her in his arms vowing to never let her go.

Her heart still fluttered to hear those endearments from him. But she loved him too, and she was thinking of ways to keep him alive instead of nearby. "I'm out of options. I can't keep us both safe. You need to think of Alexis." Invoking the name of his other great love was cruel, but effective. He winced.

"Don't do that. Don't make me choose. Kate, as long as we are together we'll be fine. I'm not leaving you." He saw her emotional demeanor change to hardened cop. He was losing her and tried one last appeal. Quietly he whispered, "He's on drugs. We need to stall until he comes down. I can help do that." He begged with his eyes.

Detective Beckett saw the signs and knew better than Castle what was going on. She didn't want to risk their captor changing his mind. There was no guarantee Castle wasn't going to be taken away and killed, but indicators showed his odds were better than hers at survival. If they wanted him dead they could do it without pretense. He was more useful to them this way. She kissed him goodbye and let him read the love in her eyes. She backed away from him and turned to the man in control of her fate. "Once he is safe I'll cooperate."

"_Kate, please…" _he begged her even as the two large thugs came over to stand between them.

The shot-caller was professional in his tone to Beckett. "I assume you have a gun. You need to send it with him."

The female detective felt as naked removing her weapon as she was going to be at the gang house. This single act drove home her choice, but what choice did she have? She focused on her movements being slow and non-threatening. There was no use getting killed for being jittery. Using two fingers she removed her gun from her boot and kept it pointing down. She stated "Ejecting clip," and let it drop. Next terse statement was "Opening chamber to show empty."

She clicked it open and held it upside down with one finger. She looked at the man dressed in black. He nodded at her. She walked back to Castle and tried to punch a hole through his despair, "You love it when I have to give you my gun."

"Don't do this. Don't. Kate. I see it in your eyes. Cops don't give up their weapons. You're saying goodbye to me and I won't let you. I can't let you go. Kate…" his voice broke and he had to stop speaking before he lost it.

"Rick, I want you to make me a promise. Under no circumstances let Alexis become a cop." When the small attempt at humor failed, she forced out the words she had to say. "Unspoken sentiments are a burden and I'll not let you carry that regret." She whispered, "I'm glad we found each other before it was too late. I love you."

She walked away with a heavy heart towards the motorcycle she arrive on and waited. She didn't want to watch, but they easily threw him in the van and tied him up. They drove off with the love of her life and the loss of his presence hardened her. She kept staring until there was nothing left to see.

She felt her self survival instincts kick in. Chances for rescue were bleak unless there was an informant in the bike club. Regardless, those things took time and she would be on her own and at the mercy of this guy, maybe the rest of her life however short that might be. Getting Castle in touch with Montgomery was her best hope unless they threatened him not to tell. She wasn't certain what Castle would decide to reveal if he thought it would place her in greater peril.

Castle was devastated. He raged at Beckett's lack of trust and faith in letting him stay. He sat on the floor of the windowless van and brooded dark thoughts until he was aware of the muscled thug speaking to him. "Don't tell the cops nuthin'. If anybody so much as gets a parking ticket, we hurt her. If any street trash starts asking questions, she gets knifed. If anybody comes looking for her, all they'll find is a bloody body. He said to let you go so you could protect her. You damn well better be as smart as the dude said you was."

"She has regular check-ins. Even if I say nothing, they will come looking for her." Castle despaired at the inevitability of it all.

"We're listening to pig radio. They think the gang bangers took her."

"Yeah, they are looking there now, but when that runs cold they look at the victim, the biker, and check known associates. That means they will eventually come looking for you guys. Don't make her pay for something I didn't do."

"Then you better be a real good story teller."

Castle groaned. He couldn't do anything without his muse.


	8. Ch 8 Who Knows What?

**Chapter 8 Who Knows What?**

Richard Castle was dropped off near the Old Haunt. He gave the thugs a number to contact him and walked into his bar like nothing unusual was afoot. He told the staff "If anyone asks I am not here." They nodded and he disappeared downstairs.

He blocked his number and called Captain Montgomery. Castle drew a deep breath and began, "This is our check-in call, but I have to be brief."

He didn't give Montgomery time to ask questions, "Beckett really got under this one guy's skin this morning, and we think he is a key player. She aligned herself with him instead of the bikers, and she is meeting with him now. I've got to go but it is important not to have anyone come nosing around them so they don't get suspicious."

Rick promised to call the captain if anything changed and hung up. He hated deceiving him, but Kate's predicament gave him no choice.

He made another difficult call, and was relieved to get voicemail. "Hey Alexis. Sounds like you are as busy as I am. I'll be staying at the Haunt for a while. Tell Gram she needs to try to be around for a few days so you're not all alone. I forgot my cell phone, but I don't need it since I'll be here. I really love you. Bye."

The silence hung over him. Castle wondered if he would ever set foot in the 12th precinct again. He wondered if he would ever hear Beckett's voice again. His writer's mind concocted horrible scenarios. It was checked by the ring of The Haunt's private office number. Castle looked at caller id. It was blocked. "The Old Haunt, Castle speaking."

"Listen up writer. Your girlfriend wants to know if you are safe. I can't risk her using code words to talk to you, so she only gets to listen. If I were you, I'd spend my 30 seconds reminding her to be helpful and not try to outsmart me. Clock's ticking."

Rick started speed talking. "Hey Beckett They drove me straight here with no shenanigans. Other than feeling like a wimpy little girl for getting sent home, I'm fine. I will be staying here from now on. I've got a computer here and can research and dig up anything you need. I'm going to start with the MILK house where we were held and see if I can get some background. I know you need more to work with than what we've found so far, so I'll be at it all night. Please don't be righteous about this; do whatever you have to do to come home whole and unhurt. You be safe and remember I…"

He heard a faint "times up" and hoped like hell Beckett was OK. Castle knew the bikers wanted vengeance at any price, and he didn't want that price to include the love of his life. Beckett couldn't tell them anything if she didn't know anything, and she wasn't one to make up wild stories like he did.

Beckett had a hood over her head as she listened to Castles monologue. His tone confirmed his words. He was OK. After the call ended, the hood was removed and the duct tape was ripped from her mouth.

She was in a basement somewhere. The car trunk that brought her here didn't let her learn much. Her wrists and her ankles were zip tied. She sat in the cold metal folding chair and wished for her leather jacket back. She didn't have to wait long for it to begin.

The dark man was speaking, "I've shown good faith twice by getting you out of the gang house and getting your boyfriend home. It is your turn, but I have one warning. You lied to me this morning. You don't get to do it a second time."

"How do you spell your name?" She wanted to push him off balance.

Of all the questions she could ask, that was the last one he expected. "You intrigue me. Are you asking so you'll get it right in the police report?"

"Those two guys who have been with you all day and are waiting outside the door are bikers. You don't wear colors, yet they do what you tell them. Your guys are the ones who took Castle safely to his bar. You have to be an outsider with power. I am curious where that power comes from."

I expect you're trying to distract me into giving out information about myself." Regardless of what he just said, he answered her, "They spell it P-r-o-f-i-t, but when I hear it I think of P-r-o-p-h-e-t. I'll think of you as Pallas. As such, tell me what you know about Wags death."

Beckett ignored his question. She memorized as much as she could about the man. She focused on details like his jet black hair, lack of scars, single ear piercing and cold hands. She added it to the physical description she made earlier. She made a guess to buy time and get a better read on him. "You have a raven tattoo and ring tone. Who is Lenore?"

That earned her a slap. The darkness was replaced by rage for just a second before he regained control of himself.

She tried to ignore the fresh round of throbbing that intensified the pain shooting through her head. She stopped trying to gather info and tried to see if there was a way out of this - alive- for herself. "As you know, I am Detective Beckett. Just for the record, regulations prohibit me from talking about an ongoing investigation. If you have information to share, I'll listen. Otherwise you need to release me."

He read the shift in her demeanor. "If you insist on this being part of the process, it's your own doing." He called the minions into the room and they easily pinned the bound woman to the floor. Profit reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of pills. Finding the right one he pinched her nose shut forcing her to breath through her mouth. She kept her teeth clenched but the water they poured made her start choking. They let her recover for a fraction of a second, and then they poured more water. Her mind knew she wasn't drowning, but her body was fighting as if her very breath was being taken away. After an eternity of a few minutes passed, they stopped and she knew she lost the skirmish. Sometime during the bottle of water that was poured down her throat, a pill went down.

She had been drugged and her fear was worse than before. This was a terror hidden so well that even Montgomery had no idea how much drugs scared Detective Beckett. There was a reason she choose vice work over narcotics: her obsession with her mother's murder and her father's alcoholism made it very possible that she could have addiction issues. She had never experimented with pills. She had no idea how her body would react.

She tried to resume normal breathing and quiet her panic. "What did you give me?"

He waved off the two bikers and hauled her up off the floor. "Same thing I took. It should help us work together better. Since you are going to be under the influence, you are off duty and can stop being a cop. I am trying to make this easier for you." His voice was soft and caring and the effect was beyond creepy.

She was still fighting her own panic. Her intelligence and instincts were her best weapons. He took those away from her. She hoped it wasn't a drug that made her pass out or hallucinate, but both those effects would interfere with his stated purpose of finding his buddy's killer.

"If you want me to help solve this case, tell me why this guy matters to you." She was fighting the clock and had limited options.

"You are fishing for information you don't need to know." The soft voice warned her.

"Understanding the victim is basic to understanding why he was killed. I may draw incorrect conclusions about Brian Wags' death if I do not understand his life."

The scrutiny of his gaze was penetrating. Her request was within the bounds of her purpose, and the information was vague even if she managed to get out of this alive. "I work with the bikers much like a lawyer might work with mobsters. I am a trusted individual, but not a card carrying member of the pack. Brian Wags was the link between my business and their interests. His death casts a shadow over our working relationship that we all want cleared up. The bikers have assured me it wasn't gang related, and I assured them it was not business related. Finding his real killer is important enough to make you work on our behalf."

"What am I supposed to accomplish tied up in a basement?" the detective asked.

"Call the pig who was investigating Wags' murder and see what he knows."

Beckett was elated to get to make contact with Esposito.

The terms of the call were explained. Profit wrote out a few lines and put the script in front of her. "If you deviate from this dialog, you pay." He wrapped a hankie around the handle of knife. "The gang back there seemed to favor knives, so that's what I'll use. Everything you do wrong earns you a cut. The knife gets dropped at the precinct with your blood on it. I wonder how your old man will react."

Beckett ignored the jab at Castle and studied the words. Her hopes of getting a message out dimmed, but contact was something. She told him the number to call.

"Esposito."

The familiar voice was a huge comfort. "This is Detective Beckett. I have to hurry. Update me on the Brian Wags' investigation." She read the words.

"Beckett? You OK?"

"I have to hurry." She repeated the phrase, looking at the script to make sure she got it right.

Esposito was quick to motion to Ryan to trace the call. "I understand. Nothing new since we talked earlier. The gang house you led us to just had kids in the basement watching a movie when we got there. We are going to look at prison record of the deceased and see if any enemies show up. Montgomery's been _barking at me like an old dog _to find someone to pin this on so we can close this case." He waited for Beckett's response.

She looked at Profit who pointed at the last line. "Got to run. Bye." Beckett knew the call was too short to trace, but it left her with a few nuggets of hope.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who is Montgomery? Describe him."

Anything that stalled another confrontation gave Beckett an edge. "He is an African American, late 50's, gray hair and lean. The official answer is that he is the captain of the precinct and my boss."

"Unofficially?" Profit asked suspiciously.

The detective thought he was fishing to see if Esposito used a code. This was her chance to convince him otherwise, "He's a mean, old cop who sits behind a desk, wears a suit, rides my ass and pushes case closure. This morning when I alluded to the piles of paper work about the job, it was because this guy is a stickler for reports. And he doesn't plan on retiring any time soon."

"You didn't tell me you talked to the detective earlier."

"I didn't lie. You didn't ask." A dark storm was brewing in the man's face.

He roughly pulled her up and pinned her against the wall with his body; his hands were like vice grips on her arms. "How far do you want to push me, Kate Beckett?" He whispered the question in her ear.

His face was a mere inch from hers. With an equally quiet voice she responded, "That will just make it harder for you to kill me." She watched the struggle within him between different primal forces. After an eternity of mere seconds, revenge won and he shoved her back into a chair.

Suddenly Beckett felt nauseous. It wasn't his words or the lingering head trauma; it was the drug. Whatever she was given was starting to take effect. Her instincts told her time and luck were both at an end. She had at least tried to go by the book, so she gave herself permission to stay alive.

The raven fanatic's voice shook with anger. "Tell me everything you know or this gets nasty."

She admitted defeat. "I know who killed Wags. I think I know why if that matters."

* * *

><p>Esposito flew into Montgomery's office. "Beckett called. She's in trouble."<p>

Montgomery set his jaw and listened to the summation.

Esposito spoke quickly, "She formally identified herself to me and had me on a speaker. Her tone was wrong. The flow of words was stilted. I asked if she was ok and she repeated a phrase exactly that was already used. I used the code-red wording and she didn't contradict it." Esposito was worried. "Captain, you said Castle just checked in with you. What's going on? I need to know if I am lead on this case."

Montgomery picked up the phone, blocked his number and called the cell numbers he had on file for Beckett. There was no answer. The wily old veteran looked in his rolodex and got the Haunt's private number. He blocked caller id and dialed. Castle answered.

"Let me talk to Beckett."

"She is undercover."

"By herself without backup? I need to pull her out. Where is she?" The captain wasted no words with the writer.

"You need to trust her. You can't interfere. They will get suspicious." The author pleaded with Montgomery.

The Captain didn't have time for word games, so he rapidly fired questions at Castle:

"Do you know where she is?

Is she ok?

Does she have an exit plan?

Is there a phone to track her?

Is she unharmed?

Is she thinking straight?

Did you both have a chance to walk away from this?

_Can you answer yes to any of these questions?"_

"No." Castle admitted his fears in the one tiny word.

Montgomery's anger flared. The only indication of his fury was the lower octave his voice commanded, "Details. Now!"

"The bikers picked us from the gang house by following the GPS they put on her bike. They got us before the backup arrived. We saw the police caravan go by. The main guy from this morning knew Beckett was still a cop. He wanted me gone and Beckett to stay. She _agreed_ and gave me her only weapon. She said _goodbye_ to me." His broken voice was not enough to deflect Montgomery's rage.

Captain Montgomery only heard that one of his people was in mortal danger. "You call me up and lie to me while Beckett is alone, in danger with a blown cover? His quiet tone was the last calm moment before he erupted.

Castle emphasized the bottom line, "If anyone starts asking questions **they… will… kill… her…**!"

A man who keeps his temper in check was more ferociousness when he exploded. The betrayal unleashed rage. "You invite me into your home to play poker and call me a friend. I trust you with the best goddamn detective I've ever known and you don't trust me enough to tell me she's in danger? You think you are the only one who loves her and worries about her? She is like a daughter to me. I've known her, worked with her, and worried about her for years before you ever laid eyes on her."

The entire precinct got to hear him explode on Castle, "You stupid _bastard_! She said _goodbye_ to you and you'll worried they _might_ kill her? That was a message from her about what to do. Her only chance is us getting her out and you've wasted precious minutes. I don't want to ever see your sorry ass again!" With that Captain Roy Montgomery slammed down the phone.

Getting Castle to safety was the right move, but the price was high. Beckett had put herself in harm's way before, but she never blatantly traded her life for another. She never let herself get in a situation where it was necessary. Montgomery persevered only out of habit of being a cop.

He looked at Esposito. "Work the case without looking at the bikers. Try to find the connection between the delivery driver and the Latinos. I'll pull some strings and see if there is an informant with the bikers. What's Brian Wags done time for?"

"Drugs." Esposito's tense response betrayed his unease.

"Ok I'll check with narcotics, FBI, DEA, gang task force, DA and any other cages I can rattle. Someone will have a contact; I just have to go high enough up the food chain to find it."

* * *

><p>'<em>Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,<em>

_It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -_

_Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'_

_Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'_


	9. Ch 9 Talking Too Much

His voice shook with anger. "Tell me everything you know or this gets nasty."

Suddenly Beckett felt nauseous. It wasn't the threat; it was the drugs. Whatever she was given was starting to take effect. Her instincts told her time and luck were both at an end. She had a least tried to go by the book, so she gave herself permission to stay alive. "I know who killed Wags. I think I know why if that matters."

Profit sucked in his breath. He really didn't think this snatch-a-cop thing would work, but he had nothing else. Now to hear the gamble might pay off was _another_ irresistible part of the day. "Who?"

"Two feet behind me and to the right of the knife welding pervert."

"Black and blue dude!" The raven fanatic slapped his head realizing how stupid he was for not seeing it and how close he was to his prey. "Wagon gave him a beating before he got shot. It makes sense to me."

Beckett didn't want to tell the guy he was wrong, but she wasn't going to let him delude himself.

"Almost but not quite the right. The banger got a beat down by his own people. Wagon, as you call him, was gunned down in cold blood."

He looked at Beckett with his eyes narrowed into slits. "Tell me how you know. And I want to know the why part, too."

"How I know is because they told me. I asked why the gang was so jumpy about bikers, and they said I was the second biker to cross their path today, and if I didn't want to end up like the first one I'd better be _gooood."_

It made Beckett's skin crawl with the way he smiled at her.

She ignored it and continued. "Why it happened involves background." Beckett paused wanting to summarize and not give extra detail. "Wagon's sister had a boyfriend who was a delivery driver. He drove a route day after day and figured out a dope ring. He was stupid enough to swipe a big stash of weed, but was smart enough not to get caught. The banger got a beating for losing the goods, and has to get it back to stay alive. The Latino went after the driver, but shit happened and he died before he gave up the hiding spot."

Beckett was careful about how she portrayed the next part. "The dead guy had no family, but he had a girlfriend with the last name of Wags. The gang member broke into her car and didn't find anything. He tossed her apartment and didn't find anything. This is when the girl got scared and called her big brother to come get some home cooking for a few days. The brother and sister had no idea what was going on. Wagon got ambushed."

Beckett shut up and waited. She knew she just dumped a lot of information on the biker, and she hoped he was able to follow it and see the truth. Her life depended on it.

He slowly nodded and looked at Beckett. "I believe you. Wagon said he was going for some home cooking." He paced for a minute, and then looked back at the detective. "It also fits with your movements today. I'm impressed you got it all put together, and you're smart to tell me."

"Good faith. I pay my own way." Beckett's reply was honest. She didn't really want to piss off Profit.

He snapped his fingers and smiled at her. "That's the part I missed this morning. You said he was your sugar daddy, but the clothes, bike, and actions didn't add up. You don't let him spend money on you, so you really do pay your own way." He read her as easily as Castle, and that was scary.

Beckett cringed in spite of herself. "That's two slips I made. I am not cut out for cloak and dagger." Why was it so hard for her to shut up she wondered to herself.

"Don't tell me you are the one who tipped the gang you weren't real." Profit looked surprised.

"We are real." She defended Castle immediately. He was trying to be helpful by pointing out a dope deal because I deliberately looked the other way."

"He took rookie bait? That's the easiest way to spot a cop is watch them zero in on illegal activity." Profit actually laughed at the perverseness of the situation.

"But he's not a cop and he does watch everything. That's what makes him a good writer. They never suspected me as law enforcement." Beckett's mind finally regained control when she heard her motor mouth running.

"What was the other slip you made?" He was way too curious about her.

Beckett chided herself for volunteering information. She had a jittery high going, and her mental filter wasn't working. "I was _not_ nervous even with a gun pointed at my head."

The dark man laughed with resounding merriment that startled Beckett with its realism. "Oh god you are one of a kind. How did you explain it?"

Her mouth engaged in spite of knowing better. "Knives are worse. That's all I said. I can't help it I think getting stabbed would be a horrible way to die. Once in a while a pro can kill with a single thrust, but usually it is a slow and painful process." _Darkness there, and nothing more. _Her personal darkness was strong enough to quiet the buzz and stop her ramblings.

"What now? Are we good?" She asked after a few minutes pause.

"Oh yeah, we are real good, but I can't have you trying to stop our little _war_. You're going be tied up a bit longer."

Beckett looked down and thought of all the gang members who were really just kids. She hated that the gang used the little kids as unwitting shields, only to recruit them as they grew. The knives they wielded would be nothing more than an excuse to slaughter them. Then she reflected on Esposito's admonishment not to up Lanie's work load. She didn't like where her mind was going, but she thought it might have more justice and less death.

Profit studied her.

"What if I was able to get the gang to send you the dude you want with no bloodshed?" the detective quietly offered.

He laughed again. "Nobody is that good."

Beckett said nothing. She regretted her words, but she was no longer surprised by anything that came out of her mouth.

He stared at her, daring to believe she might be serious. "How?"

"I'll tell them where to find the dope." There was no going back, but she tried to control the outcome.

"In the evidence locker?"

"Nope."

"What's your angle? Is this a bargaining chip to stay alive? Want one last conversation with your lover? Are you trying to prove something and make a legacy for yourself?" He interrogated her.

"Bloodshed. I get enough blood and death without letting a war start."

"Not your call." His voice got low and mean. "You are holding out on me."

"Just playing the hand I'm dealt." She finally was able to clam up.

"I don't like getting played." He was almost jittery wanting to make Wagon's killer pay.

"No play. Just trying to keep the city in one piece. Think about this deal." His tension was dangerous.

He calmed down a fraction. "Yeah, this is a game changer. I love the idea of having those snot nose kids send me one of their own for execution. Let's do this. Tell me where the dope is."

"No, the location is my insurance card. I'll broker the deal." Beckett's tone brooked no rebuttal.

Lightening fast, he grabbed Beckett and squeezed the air out of her windpipe. She struggled, but with her feet bound and hands behind her back, she didn't have leverage to counter. He kept at it until the fight drained from her body. Just as she was blacking out, he released her. She fell to the ground gasping for air. She choked and coughed and tried to clear the pounding of adrenaline rushing through her body. He said nothing waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

Detective Beckett righted herself, but stayed on the floor. She didn't speak. Rational thought was an effort.

"Strike two. You get one chance to reconsider because the game is _over_ with strike three. I'm going to call in a pinch hitter for the next round." He motioned for the other two constant companions to come in. He called a number on the cell phone. "Hey writer, we need your help."

Beckett groaned. Using the threat of violence towards one against the other was their plan from the beginning. Castle was the one who was about to be tortured. The thought of him reminded her she had a reason to want to go home. Wanting him was the power she needed to not be stupid.

"We were getting along together so very well." He paused to let the innuendo lead the boyfriend astray. "She was being very cooperative, but now she wants to play games. Kate is acting like a _clam_ and I want to _open_ her up a bit."

Castle answered quickly, "Let me talk to her. She'll listen to me. Really I can help." Then the screams started. There was no mistaking that they were her screams.

The raven didn't participate; he nodded at them to start as soon as he got the writer on the line. His buddies knew pressure points on the body as well as any doctor. They held her down on the cold basement floor and tried to break her resolve. Beckett tried not to scream, but the body has reactions that are primal. They took turns working her temple, elbow, wrist, collar bone and they pressed hard, twisted joints, and hurt her slender body with indifference. They were relentless and gave her no break from the pain. Profit held out the phone to better transmit the groans, screams and profanities filling the room. Then he put the phone back to his ear to listen to the other wounded lover.

Castle had briefly threatened them when he heard "_Hold her down_" and "_You kick me again bitch and I'll make it worse_." He quickly returned to pleading: "Don't do this! Stop hurting her! I'll pay you money. I'll do whatever you want. She'll tell me what you want to know; just let me talk to her. _Oh god, stop it…" _He begged for her life. Then it was too quiet.

As much as the screams tortured him, the silence tormented him as badly. _"Oh god, please." _He held his breath to better hear if she was alive.

"You'll be proud to know she never cried and never begged for mercy." One man said to cut the other man to his very soul.

Castle was out of his mind, but he had to ask. "Is she… ok?" It was a stupid question, but he could not find any words no matter how large his vocabulary. He was glad the tears running down his checks were silent.

Beckett was still. She was conscious but not coherent. She felt the adrenalin and pain surging through her and could do nothing. Mercifully she couldn't think, and the mental numbness started to wear off as the physical numbness allowed the body to ease its suffering. After a minute she heard Profit still talking, but it was a few seconds before her senses returned enough to comprehend he was speaking to her.

"Your boyfriend wants to know if you are ok. Really the question should be _will_ you be ok, but I can understand the guy getting it wrong. He is rather upset right now. So what should I tell him? Will you be a good girl?"

Beckett lost consciousness.

The SOB hung up on Castle before he learned anything useful about Kate's condition. The writer rationalized that if they wanted something, Beckett would be kept alive, not killed. Death was permanent; everything else was a second chance. His mind went numb at the horrors he envisioned her enduring. He hated himself for not telling Montgomery sooner that Beckett was in trouble. He hated being helpless. He forced himself to not be hopeless - for her sake - he had to mimic her strength.

Profit lit a cigarette as he sat and looked down on the crumpled woman at his feet.

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing further then he uttered "Other friends have flown before -_

_On the morrow she will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'_

_Then the bird said, 'Nevermore.'_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>_Let me point out, that the bad guys only used pressure points to make Beckett scream. Maybe she will be more sympathetic next time she grabs Castle's ear or nose!_


	10. Ch 10 Milk Weed

When Beckett regained consciousness the first thing she heard was the sound of a raven. She was alone with Profit and remembered his ring tone. He ignored the call and smoked, waiting for her to indicate when she was able to talk.

Beckett sat up on the floor and rested for a minute. She took a mental inventory of her condition, and was relieved. The pain inflicted had little lasting damage excepting a dislocated thumb. She forced herself to regain some composure and looked at her captor. "I really hate to ask, but can I get to a bathroom?"

Profit smiled in spite of himself, "Most men would have already pissed themselves. There's one around the corner." He got out his knife and paused recalling her candid dislike of blades. He fiddled with the four inches of steel before slowly cutting the zip ties around her wrists and ankles.

Beckett gave him an annoyed glare knowing full well he was playing with her. She was more unnerved by his gentle assistance as he helped her up and kept one hand under her arm to steady her. He led her to a small bathroom and even closed the door for her. When she came out, he simply walked back to the other room and sat down. She followed and did the same. He chose not to restrain her hands, believing in his budding control over her. "You want to tell me something." It wasn't a question; he was commanding her.

Beckett had a decision to make. Was she really going to give this animal the location of a large cache of drugs knowing he was going to trade it for human life? _This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing to the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core. _Even if she complied, it was reasonable to assume they would kill her. His threat made it certain she would die if she didn't.

The dark haired detective began, "This guy didn't have the connections to move the dope quickly and probably thought it was best to let them stop looking for it. He died after having it only for a day. Since the stash wasn't found elsewhere, I thought it might be at his place of employment, but I never expected to see it hidden in plain sight. When I surveyed the warehouse, I was struck by the number of recycling bins around the lot. An anomaly caught my attention. There was a milk can by the scrap metal dumpster. I'm guessing the stuff is still inside. I never got a chance to call in for a search warrant." She prayed her instincts were right and it might be enough to save her.

"Milk weed it what they call it on the street. How damned funny of them." Profit wasn't laughing. "OK. We'll know soon enough. You've earned a cookie. 30 seconds of talk time." He pushed redial and held the phone up for her.

Castle answered instantly and with clear panic in his voice. She smoothed her voice and said, "I bet you could use a drink about now." He broke into a sob that made his answer unintelligible. "Sorry about that, Rick. You know how stubborn I get." Her heart ached at his despair. Even over the phone she felt his emotions flooding through her.

His voice was under control enough to ask, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I really am ok. I can guess at the images your writer's mind constructed, but it didn't go there. I really will be ok. Open road good."

Thank god for the code phrase that really did convince him she wasn't lying. "How bad… what did they do to you?"

"I'm in one piece inside and out. Okay?" Profit glanced at his watch. Beckett forced a smile on her face and hoped it spilled over into her voice, "It'll make a good Nikki Heat story. You know time is short, so I'll give you a rain check on the details. I love you forever."

"I love you more." The call was terminated.

"Let's go dumpster diving," was all the business man said. He pulled her up and gently pulled her arms out in front of her. His thumbs caressed the bloody marks on her wrists from the ties cutting into her skin during her struggles. He felt her shudder at his touch as he put new restraints on and blindfolded her.

She was repulsed by his perverse tenderness and frantic to put distance between them. The damp foulness of the basement and its stench of cigarette smoke were left behind. She stumbled up the stairs and felt herself led outside. Next she was shoved onto the floor of a vehicle, probably the same van in which Castle got his ride. Her ankles were zip tied again and the motion indicated they were rapidly moving.

The next hour was a blur. They stopped and people were getting in and out of the vehicle. She tried to get a sense of the number of people, but really didn't have any idea. As one point she was certain the sound of metal was loaded into the vehicle. Since no one bothered her, she welcomed the chance to be still and regain some strength. She had retreated many times over the past few hours into her own personal darkness where her humanity was unreachable. Now she indulged in the sentimental comfort of picturing _his_ eyes, recalling _his_ embrace, replaying _his_ endearments to sustain her. What were some of the last words she spoke before relinquishing his presence? _I'm glad we found each other before it was too late_. If they got another chance… Her reverie was interrupted.

This stop felt different. The vehicle was shut off and everyone seemed to have left. Beckett was cautious in hopes of escaping. A faint voice was heard. It told her she wasn't alone. A blast of cool air entered, meaning a door was open. Her blindfold was removed by the fat biker called queen.

"He said you could watch but nothing else." The blindfold was now used as a gag. Beckett sat at the open sliding door of the van and looked around. There were bikes visible in every direction except one. They were in a parking lot with a large hill off to the right. 200' in front of them was the business man and cohorts smoking cigarettes. Within a minute, three old beat-up cars arrived from the opposite direction, the only route that didn't have bikers visible. One car stayed back, the others came forward stopped and half dozen gang members got out.

Beckett couldn't hear the dialogue, but she didn't need it. The exchange was happening. The milk can was pointed out at the top of the hill and a blue sneaker, 20 years old was pulled from the backseat. She noted that he shared her fate: gagged and bound. The milk can was rolled down the hill as the human punching bag was dragged against his will towards the bikers. When everybody got what they wanted, everybody left. Beckett wondered if she really did prevent bloodshed with her meddling, or just put more drugs back out on the street for no good reason. She'd never know, but it was done.

The finale felt close. Her body ached, her head was pounding all day, and her reserves were faltering. She wondered about her fate. She was of no further use to them. It made sense for them to have the gang member kill her, and only then would he be killed. It would set up the gang for further harassment from the police and keep the bikers mostly in the clear. Even Castle would have to testify she stayed with them without any overt threats being made.

Maybe they would plan a cage fight for entertainment. They would lock her and the gang member in a chain link enclosure and wouldn't unlock it until only one of them was alive. She shook off the horrible scenarios that sounded more like Castle plots than cop thoughts. She was about to find out.

Profit walked ahead while the sacrificial lamb was dragged. He stopped struggling, probably realizing it was futile. The raven spoke to her, "Enjoy the show?" He loosened the gag.

Her mouth was dry as she croaked out her truthful reply, "I'm not happy with the role I played."

"You really didn't have a choice. I was planning on having a pig roast at the slightest excuse. The final play was to take you along to our rumble and let the Latinos take care of a loose end for us. But you changed the game just enough to win the pot, so to speak." He smiled at the pun and leered at her for a few seconds.

He whispered in her ear, "Your boyfriend's fictional world doesn't come close to the red blooded woman I've seen. He better step up his game or he'll lose you." He began to retie her gag. He used his thumbs to press it deep in her mouth and pulled it as tight as he could, then slowly tied the ends. "Good night my Pallas."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: (Pallas is the goddess of wisdom referred to in The Raven.) <em>


	11. Ch 11 Body Drop

"Good night my Pallas." With that, Profit turned and walked away. She and the black-n-blue gang member were pushed in the van and driven off. Detective Beckett had the punishment of looking into the eyes of a dead man while he was still alive. Her fate was out of her hands, so she distracted herself wondering about his. She wondered if fate would reprimand her further by dumping his body in her precinct for the guys to find. She wondered if their status as alive or dead would ever be known. She wondered if she would have to watch him die, having participated in sending him to his fate. Her mental beating of herself ceased only when they dumped her, alive and well, in front of her home away from home, the NYPD 12th Precinct Station.

Body drops were not uncommon at police stations, but one involving a living, breathing woman was a first at the 12th. Her arrival caused quite a stir, but the officers managed to remove the gag and plastic ties binding her limbs. When she was able to speak she refused to go to the hospital, and was reduced to having to identify herself. Then, to her great fury, she was _carried_ upstairs.

She was placed on Captain Montgomery's office couch. Everyone treated her like she was a fragile goddess returned from the dead. Offerings of water, coffee, scotch, food, blankets and first aid all started to annoy her.

_Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-_

_On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore-_

"Are you ok?" Montgomery gently asked her, the question drowned out under the din of concerned cops.

The worshipping masses finally made her snap. "GUYS!" She yelled. "I'll live. Give me room to breath!" Her annoyance reassured the gathering. Everyone scattered except for her team.

She gave them the briefest possible summary: "The bikers and business man got the guy responsible for Brian Wags' death. You'll have to find him quick if we plan on arresting him alive. APB on a black Econoline Ford cargo van. Never got to see the plates. My bike and I had a little accident. but they were nice enough to dump me on your doorstep." Of course everyone knew that part was a lie, but it told them to stand down.

When the captain pressed her to go for emergency medical treatment, she refused. Beckett asked for only two things: a bottle of water and the chance to talk to Castle privately. Of course three or four bottles of water appeared, but she was quickly left in the office with the door closed for privacy.

Castle checked called ID and groaned. Montgomery's ass chewing was bitterly justified given the horrors that ensued since Castle's deception. Hoping that the captain had some plan, the author picked up the phone meekly, happy for any consideration from the 12th. "Hello."

"Would you like to buy a girl a drink? God knows we both could use one." Her voice broke once, but there was no mistaking Beckett was back.

"Are you really in Montgomery's office?" Castle dared to believe their good fortune.

"Only until I jump in a car to come to you."

"No, I'll be right there! Don't move! I'll be there before you know it." He was frantic to get to her, to see her, to be with her and touch her.

"Rick," her voice was quiet. "I was hoping to hang out at the Haunt and be around good people. I don't want to go home." She paused again to get his reaction, but interjected with another thought. "Now that I think about it, you're probably sick of that place and just want…"

He interrupted her, "As long as we are together, I don't care where we are. Bring along the whole precinct if you want. I'll buy a round of drinks for everyone and keep the party going as long as you want." He would do anything she wanted; they both knew that. _Anything_ and _always_ were their words.

Lanie entered Montgomery's office and gave Kate a long look. She made it perfectly clear she was in a deadly mood.

"Uh, Castle, the medical examiner is staring me down. She is looking at me like I am a zombie from the undead."

Lanie took the phone from Kate. "Trust me on this, Castle. Your hard headed girlfriend needs to let me examine her. You **will** find a way to contain yourself for an hour, and I **will** put Humtpy Dumpty back together again." She didn't wait for a reply, hanging up the phone to take charge of her best friend. "You are coming with me." It was an order.

"No, I am not." Kate was just as stubborn as her girlfriend.

"Then I will start triage right here in front of everyone." Lanie threatened.

"I'm fine."

Lanie snorted. "Kate, you have no idea how bad a shape you are in. Adrenaline is masking your condition and making you think you're ok. At the very least I need to wash the blood off before you scar that writer for life." She dug in her bag and pulled out a mirror. She held it up so Kate could see her own face.

"Shit!" The blood on the side of her face had dried and caked. Her hair was wild and her eyes were haggard. A red slap mark was adding the wrong kind of color to her pale complexion. Her throat showed the choke hold in vivid detail. The once violet shirt now resembled a torn dirty rag barely covering her feminine attributes. Her arms were showing bruises from the numerous times she'd been held down. She stopped looking. "Thanks, Lanie. Maybe I do need some makeup."

"More like a Martha Rodger's theatrical makeover." Lanie deadpanned.

Dr. Parish helped Kate up off the couch and put an arm around her. She opened the door and Esposito placed himself on Beckett's other side. Beckett called out to everyone, "I hear the Old Haunt is giving a round of free drinks to anyone from the 12th. I plan on heading over as soon as the M.E. says I'm fit to be among the living."

Murmurs of approval spread throughout the precinct and almost everyone started wrapping things up. It had been a long day and all hands were on duty with an officer missing. The unexpected positive ending reaffirmed the commitment of the good guys, and they were in the mood to celebrate.

Esposito positioned himself on Beckett's other side and stayed with her until he posted himself as guard outside Lanie's office.

Dr. Parish sat Kate down on her couch and didn't mince words. "Do I need to do a sexual assault kit for court or just a rape exam for your own piece of mind?"

Kate flinched. "Nothing happened like that."

"Honey, you are provocative wearing a suit in a courtroom. Dressed like that every man every man in the same room with you would start to lose control. I can tell from your visible injuries you were rendered unconscious. Are you pursuing an official investigation, or do I need to focus on taking care of my girlfriend? Either way, you are getting a thorough exam." She stared at Beckett.

"No charges; no investigation. If anyone asks about injuries I won't recall how they occurred or I had an accident on my bike. Pursuing this would only show how stupid I was setting up the undercover op." Kate's voice was quiet.

"OK girlfriend. Let me get the part you are most uncomfortable with over first." She helped her undress and put on a gown. After a quick swab and a brief look, Lanie confirmed Kate's denial. "Good to be certain. Now let me peek at the rest of you. Did you blackout after receiving this head wound?" Beckett shook her head to the negative. "How long did the headache last, or is it still with you?"

"Still pounding, but there is something else I am really worried about. He drugged me. Lanie, I don't know what kind of pill he gave me. I could still be under the influence." She flashed a rare expression of fear for Lanie to see.

"Tell me your symptoms." She blended sympathy with confidence.

"First thing was I noticed was nausea. Then I got a motor mouth. I couldn't seem to shut up and happily told this guy anything and everything."

She checked Kate's pupils. "Probably a little street meth. You've had too much adrenaline running through your body for the effects to still be in play, so don't worry about it. No lasting effects if that's what it is, but I'll run a tox screen to be certain."

The doctor took a blood sample and ran through the concussion checks. "Since I know you will be self-medicating with alcohol tonight, this is the strongest stuff I will give you. She gave her two pain killers which Kate promptly swallowed. She put butterfly sutures on her wrists where the ties cut through the skin. She wrapped them in gauze and splinted the thumb on her left hand. The doctor continued to poke and prod her reluctant patient. "How long were you tortured?"

"I wasn't tortured." She denied reality yet again.

Dr. Parish continued to clean, cream, and cover all the little wounds. "Your body shows stress markers at all those places I see on dead convicts. In prison they learn how to hurt someone without it being obvious to the untrained eye."

Kate shrugged. "They wanted to torture Castle by making me scream. They pushed a few of my buttons, but it didn't last too long."

Lanie continued her first aid, but she got a little choked up. She asked in a quiet voice, "How do you do that? How do you go through the gut wrenching peril, pretend to be someone you're not, and try not to hurt when your body is being broken?" Lanie looked at her girlfriend knowing there was no answer.

Beckett surprised her. "You really want to know? Take the greatest joy and happiness you've spent a lifetime taking for granted, and then let all of those wonderful feelings get violently ripped away and leave a gaping hole of anguish. You crawl in the dark pit of despair and you are numb. No matter what they did to me, I would hurt, but I wouldn't feel it." The blank expression matched her words.

Lanie sagged at the emotional wound she touched. "I'm sorry Kate. I thought life was giving you back some magic before this happened. I know what got you here, but maybe it's time to pick a different fight."

Lanie saw the betrayal in her friends face and hurried to explain. "Girl, don't you dare think I am telling you to give up the fight. I am damn sure your mother would be just as proud to see you become an advocate for victim's rights or a professor who teaches the next generation of warriors fighting for justice." Lanie's voice broke with her pleading, "Kate, honor your mother by getting your law degree. Do anything, but stop putting yourself in harm's way now that you finally got some life back in your life." The normally strong doctor choked back her emotion at the last moment.

The unexpected vulnerability knocked a small gasp out of Kate. She stared at Lanie and didn't even know where to begin. To see Lanie hurting this much stilled her denials and gave her an inkling of the anguish she caused her cop family. She struggled to find her voice.

Parish took pity on herself and her girl and shrugged it off. She gave her a hug and tried to dispel the emotion she caused, "Let's see if we can tame your mane."

While Lanie gently brushed her friend's hair, Kate took a cloth and gingerly wiped her face, neck and arms clean. Ryan delivered Beckett's gym bag for a change of clothes, but she needed more than a sports bra to wear on the top half. She and Lanie decided to go to the bar in matching pink scrub shirts. They giggled wondering if anyone would be able to tell them apart. Of course they talked utter nonsense, but it was a release for Kate to expel emotions that had been tightly controlled all day.

Even Esposito smiled when he saw his two favorite women dressed in pink. Lanie and Esposito continued to sandwich Beckett between them in case she stumbled. They walked slowly like they didn't have a care in the world. The only one fooled by how Beckett was doing was Beckett.

The girls talked more nonsense in the backseat while Esposito drove to the Haunt. Beckett noticed the patrol car escort and was oddly touched at the show they put on for her. Outside the bar she saw more cruisers parked at a discreet distance from the building. Kate figured the captain wanted to make sure no one spoiled the party.

When they arrived two uniformed cops held the door open for her and saluted. She entered to applause and whistles and cheers. She cringed inwardly, knowing there was precious little to celebrate, but she also knew the celebration was for the mental wellbeing of the precinct that mayhem was defeated for another day. Only when she made it through the sea of well wishers, and most had pretended to return to their drinks, did she see Castle.

She thought he would look so good to her, but in reality he looked like crap. His eyes were haunted; the scruff on his face made him look despondent, and the dark circles under his eyes went deep into his soul. And despite all outward appearances, he radiated love for her.

How to show that love was a different matter. Richard Castle considered her peers and the horrific ordeal she endured, and decided on a tender embrace. Kate Beckett, strengthened by the presence of her peers, and her heart's demand for personal reassurance, pulled Rick's face to hers and locked lips, giving the masses something worthy of cheers and whistles.

* * *

><p>Roy waited and watched until Castle finally left Beckett's side. As Castle slid behind the bar to retrieve a special bottle of bourbon he laid his money down.<p>

"Can I buy you a drink by way of an apology?"

Castle's surprise was evident. "Really? Since my ass chewing was warranted, why the act of contrition?"

"A police captain shouldn't lose control and yell in anger, especially at a volunteer." Roy stopped because he found the honesty harder than anticipated. "Using the particular profanity I chose was really low. I am sorry, Castle." He looked him in the eye and waited for the verdict.

Castle held out his hand to indicate there were no hard feelings. "The sting of being called a bastard was lost long ago. It is an image I tried to live up to in my early days." The men shook hands and put it behind them.

"We both know your public images are an exaggerated farce compared to the reality of who you are."

"Don't blow my cover, Roy." Rick was too raw from the emotions of the day to accept such unexpected kindness.

"What I really don't want to blow is the chance to have you come back and work with the team." Montgomery was sincere.

That part really knocked Castle in the gut. He assumed that someday soon he would be asked to stop following the beautiful detective now that they were lovers. To be given a reprieve was an unexpected gift. "Afraid your star team will suffer without my help? He quipped.

You don't want to hear my fears, Rick." The veteran let too much of his mask fall and the writer only imagined at the burden the years on this job that swirled in the man's psyche. The author saw only a fraction, but it was enough to know that truth was indeed stranger, and worse, than fiction.

The captain continued, "The truth is that your instincts have proven correct many times in the past, and I should have trusted your assessment of the situation. You had the best read on the perp and you know Beckett better than anyone."

Rick was humbled by his words. "My brain is just now catching up with all the smooth talking you're doing. Roy, I owe you much more than an apology. I go rogue so often I forget that there are good cops besides Beckett. She takes my breath away, but I don't have to speak for her to hear me. I am so involved in the story; I forget there is procedure to follow. I lose myself in the adventure, and it never occurs to me I'm not her trained backup. I cling to the moniker of 'partner' forgetting the 'unofficial' tag that goes with it. I get to be a better man because of my friendship with all of you."

Roy stared at Rick. "My wife calls you the _paradox _because of how I describe you:

You are an outsider; you're one of us.

You shouldn't be here; we don't want to let you go."

"Are you sure you she didn't say I was Pandora's Box?" Castle's grin was infectious.

Montgomery's reply was stifled by the appearance of the woman both men loved but in very different ways. Beckett slipped her arms around Castle. It was a rare display in front of her boss, but it was a demonstration of her knowledge that Roy knew her too well to pretend otherwise. She spoke to Rick, "I thought you were coming right back to me with a special elixir."

"My fault, Beckett. I was telling Castle the two of you need to take a few days off, but I expect you both to be rested and ready to go come Monday morning." Without waiting for a reply, the captain waved goodnight and left the Old Haunt. He hoped home would remove the haunting gloom that hung over him about this day.


	12. Ch 12 Rehashing Yesterday

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

'_Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore._

* * *

><p>Life had to move forward. The couple took a taxi back to Beckett's apartment in the darkest hours of the night. The most noticeable effect was Castle hovered around Beckett - more that usual. Despite the mental exhaustion from the trauma of the day, the couple wordlessly headed to the shower together. Rick symbolically washed the external filth away and tried to restore Kate's equilibrium with her defenses not yet in full strength. The couple fell into bed exhausted, yet they both woke up early. Rick had not been home to see Alexis for a few days and he wanted to hug her before she went off to school.<p>

The detective needed to collaborate with Esposito on the case and fill in some details for him. Castle wanted to dissuade her from working, but he saw the accusation of his needs being put before those of the case, and decided the better part of valor was letting her go. She promised to spend the evening at his place ignoring their previous routine. Each was reluctant to part from the other, but the allure of normal life was like a carrot on a stick moving them forward.

Detective Beckett reported for work late according to her standards, but on time according to official guidelines. As soon as she entered Montgomery demanded her presence in his office. Beckett had an idea what was coming, but she still dreaded the process.

"What in the hell are you doing in here today? Before you answer, choose carefully. '_I have paperwork,'_ or '_I am fine' _are not acceptable responses."

Beckett was surprised by the harshness of Montgomery's tone. "The case has loose ends."

"Esposito is lead on this case. It is his responsibility to follow the evidence trail that will work in court."

"I need to report after being undercover?" It came out as a question, because Detective Beckett was surprised what the captain wasn't more interested in getting this investigation closed.

The only thing that got closed was the office door. "Oh. You were undercover? You never filed any brief that I approved to go undercover. You certainly wouldn't plan an operation without sufficient backup and safeties, exposing your high profile untrained partner to danger. When I saw you yesterday, you reported injuries from a bike accident. It must have been a hell of an accident when death itself closes its grip around your throat and leaves its mark. The Detective Beckett I know is a by the book, stand up cop. The victim I saw in here last night was dressed worse than what Detective Beckett ever wore when she did undercover vice stings. If any _man_ walked in here with those injuries and having endured the emotional trauma that I suspect has occurred, I'd sign papers to have him committed against his will. Should I even bring up all the lies I've been fed? No, then I await your response." The captain was fuming.

"In the interest of protecting the department from the mess I made of things, my account shouldn't be questioned." Beckett was mollified. She unconsciously adjusted her long, open sweater over her modest pullover.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" He sighed, frustrated beyond belief.

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore…_

She falsely smiled. "I think at least a week's suspension and letter of reprimand would be sufficient deterrent to other detectives from making my mistakes. It would also insulate the department from any fallout that may occur." She was thinking of some lines that she crossed.

"Therein lays the problem, Detective Beckett." A very confused detective waited to hear more.

"You think of the department, of justice, and never of yourself. While that sounds noble, it has an ugly downside. Every man in this department wants to take care of you because you don't take care of yourself. The irony is that can take care of yourself and mean it if it involves disarming a suspect with a knife, but not to do the simple stuff like feed yourself. On a personal level you deny and push yourself to levels that are bewildering to behold. Ryan and Esposito are happy to live in your shadow just to learn from you; Castle wants to marry you, and the rest of your groupies range from wanting to sleep with you to wanting to idolize you from afar."

Montgomery continued, "Even I am in a quandary wondering if you will burn out before I can finish grooming you to take my job. You are a damned fine cop, but lousy at knowing the beauty of balance and limitations. You push away any personal life and accept any and all crap that the job throws at you." He finally stopped talking when it looked like Kate Beckett was hearing the message behind the words. He stared hard at her to drive his anger home.

"You are suspended for three day just so you'll stay the hell out of here. When you come back, I hope that an official _and_ unofficial rendering of events can be told. Now get out of here." He dismissed her with a wave, not wanting to give her a chance to speak.

Beckett walked out of the precinct more than a little humbled. She looked around for Esposito or Ryan, but saw neither. What she did see was her Harley Davidson soft tail sitting in the parking lot. She assumed she'd never lay eyes on her bike again and that it would be broken down for parts and sold. Yet here it sat, in a police parking lot no less. She walked over to it and read the note under the windshield. _I was supposed to drop this at the Old Haunt bar last night, but there were too many cops there. I brought it here instead. Keys are in the saddlebag. -Queen_

The suspended detective didn't know what to do with herself. She opened the saddlebag and found her leather jacket with the keys in her pocket. It seemed like it was weeks ago when Profit roughly removed it from her shoulders. In reality only a day had passed. The raven made an effort to returned them to her. The act was both thoughtful and creepy. She slipped off her sweater and regretted the chaffing of the thick leather on her arms as she pulled it on. Beckett got on her bike and rode. When she found herself in front of Castle's place, she smiled in spite of herself.

She had a key to the loft but rarely used it. This morning she let herself in hoping Castle was resting after sending Alexis off to school. She slipped off her jacket quietly and went to look for Rick. She found him sitting alone in the quiet of the loft, staring at nothing. He didn't even seem to notice her until she sat on the floor in front of him.

"Hey! This is an unexpected surprise! Did Montgomery send you home to rest?"

"He sent me home with a three day suspension after chewing me out." She was honest with him.

Castle was indignant, "Does he know the shit you went through?"

Beckett smiled at her defender, "He has his suspicions, so that's why the suspension wasn't longer."

"What does he think you did that was so wrong?" He huffed.

"He disagrees with many of the decisions I've made, but specifically with the whole idea to go undercover."

Castle cut straight to it, "Is part of that because you let me come?"

"He might have mentioned something about having an untrained, high profile partner who I exposed to unnecessary danger."

He chuckled without humor, "You just can't win, detective. Your boss is mad for taking me, I'm mad you sent me home."

She squeezed his leg. "I'm glad you admitted it to me. Have you ever been this mad at me before?"

He looked down at his girlfriend and shook his head no.

"Can I ask you a question before I make any restitution you deem appropriate?"

He weakly smiled at her sexual innuendo and nodded.

"If we were sitting on the beach at the Hamptons and a crazy fan came up pointing a gun at you and said, 'Nikki Heat can leave; you're the one I want.' What would you want me to do?"

"Obviously I want you to leave."

"Even though I am trained in disarming suspects?"

"I get it, Beckett. I don't like it, but I get it." He sighed. "Kate, we draw strength from each other. Being together would have made us stronger. I would have done anything to keep them from hurting you."

"I know. You would die for me, but you would think with your heart not with your head. I was trying not to condemn a man to death without irrefutable evidence, I was trying to keep a war from breaking out, and I was playing loose with some rules to stay alive. I am not happy about events of yesterday except for getting you out of there. As much as I love your help with the murders, I'm not sure having you go out of the precinct with me is a good idea anymore." She watched his reaction.

Castle refused to disclose Montgomery's recently retracted threat. "As long as you come home to me whole and unhurt, I can stay away. If you start losing yourself staring at the murder board for hours without end and forget to eat, I'll move heaven and earth to be back at your side."

Since the topic was irrelevant while she was on suspension, she moved on to another suspicion. "Is that the only thing bothering you from yesterday?"

He peered at her closely, but he wasn't going to answer. It was a loaded topic, and they both knew it. Castle wanted to keep this conversation from happening.

"I may not have spent hundreds of hours starring at you, but I can read you like a book, Richard Castle." This part was going to be personal. Non-verbal wasn't an option. "Go ahead and say it."

His glanced down at her in the sleeveless shirt that conformed to her shape and revealed a hint of cleavage. Despite the bruises, the redness and the swelling, she was still beautiful. She was always stunning, but the mixture of bad-ass babe with vulnerable woman was a heady combination for him. "Did you like the power you had over all those guys wanting your body?" His voice was soft without any hint of accusation.

In the beginning she was able to meet his gaze and keep her tone even. "Do you mean did I get turned on while I had to do and say things that repulsed me because I feared for my life? No, Rick, I felt dirty and cheap and I was scared you'd never want anything to do with me again, especially if something bad happened. My stomach was in a knot. I hate everything about lust. I should have never put either of us in the situation. I was asking for it the way I was dressed, and I was wrong, and I don't blame you for being upset, and I'm so sorry." By the time she finished speaking her voice was thick with emotion and her eyes downcast.

Somehow his insecurity of why she loved him came out as a judgment about her actions from yesterday. He compounded the problem by not pulling her close to him. He tried to explain. "I didn't mean it like that. I am still so very jealous at the way they looked at you. They thought I was too old for you, and that the only reason somebody like you would be with me was because of the money. I know you can't be bought, but they didn't know that. I feel like you'll regret this path with me five years down the road, but you'll never tell me because you don't run away from mistakes." He laid his fear open for her to hurt him back.

"Five years down the road you'll have to reassure me when my looks are fading and beautiful young women are still throwing themselves at Richard Castle." She didn't want to hurt him or argue with him. They each had their fears, but their relationship was worth fighting for - even when that meant not fighting.

He wanted to try to build his beloved back up after he unwittingly tore a hole in her amour. "Remember years ago when we went to the opera benefit together?" It wasn't really a question; he was reminiscing. "You wore that killer red gown I picked out, and I went on for days telling mother how beautiful you were. She said you had exceptional bone structure and would always be beautiful. She claimed to be an expert having spent a lifetime watching rivals age."

He was lost for a moment in the past, and realized suddenly how far they had come as a couple. He stopped questioning why she chose him; it was enough that she had. He pulled her up from the floor and onto his lap. Fearing his words were failing him, he relied on a tender gaze.

"I knew I liked your mother from the beginning." She wanted to lighten the mood, but a worrisome doubt nagged at her. Lanie planted a seed and she didn't know if it was taking root. "All diva divinations aside, I have one last question before we lay this behind us. Now that we are together, do you secretly wish I'd stop being a cop?"

Seriousness descended on him and he answered quickly, "Justice is a part of your very being. To ask you to stop doing something you love is to ask you to pretend to be something you're not."

He continued in spite of himself, "I am the master of the macabre and I know better than most there are a hundred kinds of death. The obvious and permanent separation _'when we have shuffled off this mortal coil'_ comes to mind first. Another is what I feared from yesterday that will make you never want a man to touch you ever again. There is the anguish that would tear you apart if you inadvertently hurt an innocent person in the line of duty. I am particularly scared of the nightmare where you are wounded so severely that a year of screams from physical therapy awaits you each and every day."

He looked into her eyes, a slave to the torment he found there. "My daily fear that you will push me away, thinking that your actions are benevolent, but not believing that any distance from you kills me. I know, Kate Beckett, that every day could bring a loss and be the last good day we share together."

"That is what makes me behave as a child and try to make each day as special as if I knew it was my last happy day on this earth. That is why I allow a playboy image to be my public persona. To answer your question directly, no, I do not wish you would quit. I may hate the danger, but I fell in love with all of you. No matter what the stakes, I'm all in." He hated the crudeness of his words, but the sincerity was unmistakable.

She nuzzled his neck and whispered, "I know it took me forever to open up to you, but I promise you are the love of my life. I am going to be a part of your world like you have become of mine. Just promise me you'll never get hurt or leave me. And then I'd like to talk more about this 'all in' reference tonight in bed."

The lovers kissed and began to heal the invisible wounds. Kate continued, "Until then I have determined our fate. We have to go sit in a dark room where there will be lots of drama, but you have to behave yourself for two hours. I, however, am allowed to flirt and tease you without mercy." She caressed his chest, running her fingers under the blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes.

His happiness was apparent. "Great idea! We rarely go out to movies. I'll go get the paper to see what's playing. But if you get to pester me, I get to choose what we see!"

Kate groaned in mock horror. "I relent. If I promise to behave can we see something other than a 3D children's movie?"

He grinned and everything was right between the lovers, the unfortunate events making their relationship a little stronger than before.


	13. Ch 13 Verbal Bondage

_Author's Note: __**Important warning about this chapter: **__The last half of the chapter describes an intimate bedroom scene. I tried to keep it brief, but I thought the scene necessary to the story after the previous chapters of tension and relationship fears. It probably exceeds the T rating, so skip the last half if this will bother you._

* * *

><p><em>Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter<em>

_In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore._

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

When Rick got up to get the paper to see what movies were at the theatres, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and Gina waltzed in.

"I came to apologize. It was unprofessional of me to walk out on…" She stopped speaking when she saw Kate. "Oh my god. You've been abused!" Her eyes were drawn to the choke hold on her neck and bruises on her arms and Gina's eyes were wide. "Who did this to you?" She gasped, "Did Rick…"

The homicide detective rolled her eyes. "Gina, have you ever known Rick to show this level of anger, especially towards a woman? Tell me you know him better than that."

Gina still stared at the injuries. "I don't think you know how impassioned he is about you. I cannot imagine you letting any man but him do this and live."

Beckett was embarrassed by the whole unexpected mess. "These injuries are work related. Do you want to trade jobs with me?"

Gina recovered herself finally. "I am sorry to barge in. I just wanted to tell you that Edible Arrangements was delighted to be considered for inclusion in a Nikki Heat novel. You have good instincts, Kate. Here are the details, papers, and briefs from yesterday. I'll leave now." With one final horrified glance at Beckett, she sailed out the door.

Rick didn't know what to do. Kate looked at him and said, "Well, I don't think Gina will be a problem for me in the future. I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me."

She locked herself in the restroom. She peered at her reflection in the full length mirror. Sometimes love isn't enough. She may love Rick and want to spend the rest of her life with him, but that didn't mean they would have happily ever after.

Beckett saw herself through Gina's eyes; Kate could be wife number three as the living version of Nikki Heat. She recalled Captain Montgomery's outrage this morning, and smiled about his expectations of her future at the 12th precinct. Finally she replayed Lanie's reaction last night lamenting her single focus in life and reckless disregard for danger.

She let the feelings rise that she kept deeply buried. She didn't cry, but she did feel sorry for herself. Kate Beckett had to decide who she wanted to be. Fortunately her lover would accept her regardless. Everyone knew who she was/is. What was her future? She had her epiphany. It was time to rise above the narrow focus of death she let define her. It wasn't the right time to share it with Rick, but it was time to… .

The banging at the bathroom door was loud and incessant. Castle's instincts were to follow Beckett. Worried at finding the door locked, he relied on his words to break down the barrier. "Kate, please let me in. I'm sorry Gina is a tactless socialite with the impulse control of a rabbit. Kate, talk to me. At least tell me what's going on. Honey, if you don't say anything I'll assume you're scared of me since Gina let out what a maniac I am about you. I never thought I'd be accused of beating you. Never saw that coming…"

The door opened and Kate stood against the door jam. "Castle, be quiet."

His retort was, "Make me."

Kate was waiting for an invitation and took it. She kissed him passionately. When her kisses migrated to his neck and her body pressed against him, he had to speak.

"Ah, if you keep that up I cannot promise not to make noise." His voice was husky and his hands were on her hips keeping her close to him.

She smiled and waited for him to kiss her back. Instead he led her to the bedroom, but avoided the bed. He pulled her over to their reading nook and sat down pulling her onto his lap. "Kate, you drive me wild and I want you."

She stopped caressing him to listen. "Something is holding you back. Perhaps I should have taken time before now to share any details from yesterday that are haunting you. I assumed Lanie assured you about my medical exam sometime last night." She questioned with her eyes.

Her lover nodded, "You've got a great lady as your friend. She did feel it was important not to let my imagination run unchecked. But it also made me completely aware of the extent of your injuries. You're hurt. I could not forgive myself if I caused you additional pain, however unintentional." He stared into those green eyes, torn about what to do.

Kate whispered to him, "What about the emotional pain I am trying to dispel? Who says we can't tone down our passion to a level that will allow your concerns to be heeded but forgotten? I am only beginning to appreciate the depths of tenderness and compassion you show for me."

She took a finger, kissed it, and transplanted it to his lips. Rick took few minutes to respond to her gesture. He took her finger on his lips and sucked it deep in his mouth. Then he let his tongue tango with her digit, trying to keep control when she could send him over the edge just using a single finger. "You amaze me. Kate, I'm yours to do with what you will." He stopped speaking to moan as she resumed caressing his body. "If you wish to see a movie this afternoon, I need a cold shower first."

"Ah yes, about our fate. Would you be disappointed to wait to take me out so I feel more comfortable being seen?" His leer answered, so she continued, "Your punishment still remains. I believe I said something about a dark room for two hours where you must behave. From this moment you can initiate nothing. You are mine to do with as I please."

His face registered the novelty of her approach and his grin lit up the room. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him, dropping it behind the chair. It took some effort on his part not to touch her. She took a moment to nip each of his nipples and let his body respond furthur to her attention. Then she commanded him, "Stay! No Peeking."

She went behind his chair and began to undress. He couldn't see her, but she tossed her garments out into the room. Her top came off immediately. She put one of her long legs over the chair and told him to remove her black heel and stocking. The other leg came over for attention while she ran her fingers through his hair. A pause ensued and then her pants were tossed aside. When she got to her lacy nude bra, one of his favorites, she dropped it on the bulge in his pants.

He started at his crotch, willing it to calm down, knowing she wasn't joking about the two hours.

"Let's see if you are paying attention, lover. Get the answer right and I use whip cream. Get the answer wrong and I use ice."

He purred at the options. "Never has there been a question with such alluring consequences."

"What am I wearing?"

"Way too easy. Panties only." He voice held confidence.

She challenged him with a sexy tone, "Are you sure they didn't exit with the pants?"

He chuckled. "You know that garment has extraordinary power over me. You would never cast it aside for so little gain. Final answer: panties only."

She came around into view wearing panties and his shirt. It was unbuttoned allowing enough of a view to entice him, but it had the advantage of hiding most of her bruises. He grinned and then pouted. "The whipped cream will be recalled another day, my lady. The vision of a squirt of foamy sweetness right there…" and he reached for her breast. She slapped his hand and leaned forward over him in the chair. "Remember the terms. You can initiate nothing…"

He groaned and white knuckles betrayed his desires as he grasped the chair to keep from moving. She lingered over him to build a kiss into a passionate exchange. He voice rasped, "Kate, you are pushing me over the edge."

Then I suggest you go get a glass of ice water." His face registered shock at the possibilities she might unleash. Some were delightful, some were cruel.

"Ah, no need. Just the thought of ice is enough to put a chill in the room."

She stood and pulled him up. "Be a good boy and go get me what I want."

With a pouting face, puppy eyes, and great reluctance, he did as he was told.

He returned to find her standing next to the bed. He walked over to her tightly clutching the small glass of water with one very tiny ice cube. She laughed at his exacting manipulation of her request. Her laugh thrilled him, but not as much as when she began to undo his belt and pants. She deliberately slowed her movements and finished undressing him, still controlling him with verbal bondage. "Now I wouldn't want you to spill a drop of that precious ice water, so don't move and be very still."

His response was a moan, not having the slightest idea of what she would do to him.

She circled him using only her tongue, hot breaths, and a tip of a fingernail that ever so lightly trailed over the whole of his naked body. She took her time enjoying the involuntary muscle contractions and quick shallow breaths her feather light efforts forced from him. She dallied to delay the inevitable. He had been fully aroused for a while and she back away, leaving him rooted to his spot.

"Has that ice melted away yet?" The sultry voice and sexy eyes dominated him.

"It won't matter in another minute when a volcano erupts." His groan was long and loud as she stood in front of him, now using a single finger to trail over her own body. Her movements were agonizingly slow and he was mesmerized by its trail across her body. He considered pouring the glass of water over his head of his own volition, but his motor skills were currently unavailable.

She backed on the bed and laid herself out in front of him. "But you haven't laid a _finger_ on me because you're worried about hurting me. What could possible make you so aroused?"

"Kate, I need you now!" the water glass shook like the minor trembles warning of an earthquake to come. She was sprawled in the center of the sheets and writhed in response to the waves of desire flooding to her from him.

"Let's see if I feel the same way." She removed her panties tossing them his way. He caught them with one hand and unconsciously balled them tight in his fist. If he dared to feel any moisture on them, his response would be uncontrollable.

She took that single finger that had circled her breasts and slowly ran it lower and lower. Finally she ran it between her legs. He growled loudly, no longer able to form words. She smiled as she brought it to one of her nipples and transferred her arousal. She groped her own breast saying "One plain and one flavored. I wonder which one you'll sample first." Knowing he could take no more, she beckoned to him.

The glass was dropped. He was over her in an instant, even while he kept his weight off of her. He paused above her and summoned enough willpower to wait for her words.

She never wanted her tease to last too long. She was starting to loose control and commanded him, "Make me forget everything but you."

"As you wish, my lady." He was a confident lover, and knew which movements caused her strongest reactions. He stayed outside of her and used his hardness to create friction with a rubbing motion. It had her scandalously close to releasing immediately. Watching her telltale twitch, he changed ministrations, this time playing at her entrance, playing with her wetness.

She was lost to everything but him. Kate writhed again, but this time it wasn't an act for his enjoyment. She was under his control. Her body was a finely tuned instrument Rick knew just how to play. She purred as he ever so slowly entered her. Enjoying the fullness of being joined made them both moan in unison. He progressed to a gentle rhythm. She was unusually expressive at verbalizing her pleasure which made his efforts more forceful and deep. He brought them both to a release perfectly timed, and then rolled her onto her side while still joined with him to cuddle.

He waited, enjoying watching her lost in euphoria that he dreamed about bringing her. It was this moments like these he knew he found soul mate. He caressed her back and held her until she returned to her playful self. Only then did he petition her mercy to let him freely access her. That one breast was driving him wild and she knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: OK, I've never written anything like this before! Yes, the 'ice cube trick' referenced from 'Poof' came to mind as I wrote this, but it wasn't the right setting to play it up. Feel free to use private message feature on the profile page for feedback on the 'mature' content if necessary.<em>


	14. Ch 14 Alexis

The lovers enjoyed a shower together and lunch before Alexis came home from school. When the high school girl saw Kate, her maturity showed. Rather than the horrified reaction and blatant stares Beckett encountered earlier, Alexis looked at her with compassion and offered, "I'm sorry you were hurt. I know I can't make you feel better, but if you need a distraction from it I am always happy to watch a movie or just hang out talking with you."

"Thank you Alexis. I am going to be better than ever." She shot a meaningful smile to her father and then resumed her genuine smile to his daughter. "I may pretend to need you so we have an excuse to lock your father in his study to write while we have a girl's night with popcorn."

Kate admired Alexis. The young woman rebelled by being smart, well adjusted, and one of the cool kids. Alexis admired Kate. She loved her as a companion for her father, and she admired her as a modern woman. Mindful of her father's advice to avoid mention of the 3XK serial killer, she didn't ask the detective for help with her school work.

Beckett never forgot important details, "Alexis, your dad said you wanted help with school work doing a criminal profile."

"Oh, that's ok. It would be unfair to shortcut the process by using your insight."

Beckett studied the teenager who couldn't lie worth a damn. She trapped her without mercy for the greater good. "You are willing to use your father's help with The Raven, but you don't want my help with a criminal profile. I can see where I rate in your life."

The redhead crumbled immediately. "Oh! I didn't mean that. Kate, I'm sorry. I really want your help but it seemed wrong to talk to you about stuff like this when you are trying to recover."

"I know what you are doing and why, but I hoped we could establish a groundwork of honesty between us. I will probably always be distracted by a case, or tired, or trapped in the clutches of your father. If you don't speak up we will never find the perfect time to be together. I promise to be honest with you and tell if another time would be better."

Little Castle surprised Beckett with a hug. "You're so easy to be around and you make me feel like I am important in your life. Thank you, Kate." Another wall in Beckett's fortress got some cracks in it.

"Here is a copy of the Raven profile to give you an idea of the assignment."

Beckett read it and felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine. She had a few haunting moments lingering in the depths of her mind, so she hopefully masked it. Instead she focused on the insight of the student. "This is really good Alexis. I especially like the narrator struggling against an external symbol that mirrors his inner emotional despair."

The detective continued, "Now, about your request. I can help with a serial killer's profile, but are you sure you want to know?" The young woman listened carefully. "Once you put something in your head, it is there to stay. I'm not sure you want the thoughts and motivations of sociopaths in your mind forevermore. Yes, you know a lot because of your dad's writing, but the reality is different when you are out in the world, unexpectedly alone after dark and those thoughts make an unwelcome appearance."

Alexis' slight intake of breath was all the confirmation Kate got that the message was understood.

The woman continued, "I think it is wonderfully relevant to study the narrator's broken heart in the Raven and the betrayal of trust of Haley Blue. There are other criminal profiles that could be beneficial to your understanding as you make your sojourn to college. The choice is yours."

"Wow, Kate. You really make me think. I am really glad I got a chance to speak openly with you. I'll think about it and let you know." She darted her eyes towards her dad, but said nothing further.

Kate understood. "Richard."

"Yes, Katherine?" He laughed at opportunity to use Beckett's formal name.

"I want to talk with your daughter privately."

"I find myself with a sudden urge to go to my study and write." His smile didn't quite cover his nervousness as he vacated the area.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" Beckett asked Alexis.

"You like me and gram, and you just proved you are an honest person, so you won't lie with your actions." Alexis mused out loud.

The teen continued, "Kate, you are so thoughtful, but I think it must be my fault. I always appreciate the consideration, but I see what is going on and I wish it weren't so. The whole thing isn't any of my business except that I can tell I am part of it. Why else aren't you doing this?"

Beckett was wary. "I didn't follow any of that! What am I doing that is upsetting you?"

"I know you are the one in control of the relationship, because dad would spend every moment possible with you. You're not staying here because you don't want to sleep with my dad while I am around."

The former vice cop blushed a deeper red than the teenager's fiery hair. "Yes" was the simple and short reply.

"Dad and you are different than his other relationships. I know this is none of my business, but you admitted I affect your relationship. I wish you would spend_ more_ time here, not less. I want time with you before I go off to college. I know you'll have dad all to yourself when I leave, so I was hoping to intrude on some of your time before then."

"If you are worried about setting a bad example for me now that I have a serious boyfriend, I understand the difference between hormonal teenagers and adult relationships." A pregnant pause followed.

Kate chose humor to lighten the moment. "Your dad can be a lot like a hormonal teenager!" They both giggled and looked at the study at the same time.

The object of the discussion quickly looked down at his computer and pretended to type.

Kate Beckett never felt so loved and wanted in all of her life. "Thank you for your honesty. I was trying to spend minimal time here so you had your dad without distraction before you moved away."

"I'm selfish. I want you both!" The girls hugged and the younger one asked, "Will you try to spend more time here?"

She didn't deflect the question, and mindful of her vow of honesty, paused to consider. "My standard response is that our relationship is complicated. There are a lot of issues we need to work on to build a healthy, long term relationship. I guess the more time we spend together outside of work, the sooner that will happen." Another wall of 'Fort Beckett' crumbled.

Alexis' exuberance made her bold. "I know the Castle clan can be overbearing, but I would love it if you would just move in. It would be easier on you if I were around to help buffer dad's exuberant celebration when it happens. If you give him too much time to think about it, he'll have the decorators over here to redesign the loft so it looks more like your apartment. He'll tell me it is to make you feel more at home, but he'll try to do too much too soon."

Kate's face betrayed her abhorrence at the images Alexis painted. "You know him so well. I hadn't seen that special kind of purgatory coming."

"You know him as well as I do, but I've known him longer. It is second nature to anticipate the mess he'll make of something and try to save him from himself." The teen didn't want to push too hard, so she offered a distraction, "What are you going to tell dad we talked about?"

"We talked about a visitation schedule for the nine year old on a sugar rush." Kate smiled, "Now that custody is worked out, we need to focus on a united parental approach to unacceptable behavior." They smirked at one another and got up to get beverage refills. It signaled to the man lurking in the office it was safe to come out. His bravery was not equal to the united front he observed from his favorite ladies, so he poured his unrest into words of tension for a murder scene.


	15. Ch 15 Dressed in Black

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -_

_Till I scarcely more than muttered 'Other friends have flown before -_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'_

_Then the bird said, 'Nevermore."_

* * *

><p>Castle watched Beckett change into simple black pants and knit top. He found it disturbing that she was alluring to him even when dressing to attend a memorial service. He forced his eyes away from her body and distracted himself with conversation. "Do you really think it is necessary to go to this biker's service just because of a slight acquaintance with his sister?"<p>

Beckett sighed. She didn't like her personal decisions being questioned, but she understood the unspoken concern behind them. "When someone you love has died a brutal death, it helps to see a show of support. Camie Wags was the last girl I worked with at the battered women's shelter, and I admire the self-worth she acquired to get away from abusive relationships. She just got her brother's body back from being autopsied and cremated his remains. Now she is alone in the world. He may have been a biker to everyone else, but she lost a big brother who came by to sleep on her couch because she was scared. That is what got him killed. Yes, I need to go."

She kissed her boyfriend. "The guys will be there watching for leads to find Profit and hopefully the Latino suspect. I want to bring Ryan and Esposito some coffee." Neither of them mentioned her suspension made it awkward to reach out to the guys without disobeying Montgomery.

Rick handed her the car keys prepared for battle. "There is no need to take a taxi. What's mine is yours." Her precinct car was also 'suspended.'

Kate bit her lip to keep from saying 'no' like the other hundred times he'd offered his vehicle for her use. She recalled her hard won realizations from earlier and said, "Thank you. It's hard to let someone take care of me, and I appreciate your consideration." She took the keys giving his hand a brush of meaning.

"Hurry back to me, my love." He murmured inconsequential words speaking more with his eyes. Small gestures of acceptance were huge progress on Castle's scorecard.

A blanket of gray clouds quieted the noise of the city and added to the somber mood of the visitors paying last respects. The detective-on-leave brought the detectives-on-duty large cups of coffee, and they thanked her for the thoughtfulness.

Out of sheer habit, Ryan reported to Beckett. "Nothing noteworthy. More people here than I thought. Most appear to be work friends of the sister. There are two older bikers inside, but no one with any gang colors."

"Sorry everything got dumped on you two. You know you can call me if you wonder if something I saw might advance a theory you're working."

Esposito smiled at her, "I am glad you're taking time off to recoup. I won't bother you unless it can't wait."

The evening was quiet and the detectives stood in silence. A slight sound in the distance startled Beckett. Esposito caught her reaction. He swept the area and saw no threats, but the normally unflappable law enforcement officer was white as a sheet. She was startled.

Beckett knew that sound and closed her eyes hoping it would keep her from hearing what she didn't want to admit. "Tell me what you heard."

"A bird?" Ryan answered.

"Profit's phone sounds like a raven. He's watching us." She kept her voice neutral, but Ryan took off immediately toward the sound.

Esposito directed Beckett, "Don't follow us. Get inside where there are other people. Ryan and I will take a look around."

Beckett refused. "I'll wait in your squad car so I'll be near the radio." She watched Esposito run to catch up with his partner.

Profit watched Beckett react to the sound of his distinctive ring tone and thrilled at her awareness. She heard it several times in the hours they spent together, but remembering it was quite a different thing from reacting to it. His blood pounded in his ears and he reveled in the moment. He was enjoying his game.

She alerted the other cops to his presence, but he still took time to enjoy the sight of how she looked with her hair pulled back. She was shapely without being provocative, quite a feat with a body like that. They were dressed alike this evening, both wearing black and intersecting of like mind and place in the waning light before it disappeared into dusk. She was becoming his. "Soon," he whispered.

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, he left a lit cigarette as a beacon to guide them to his gift. Of course the sound of his Harley starting told them where to look, but he didn't want them to miss it. He rode off just as they jumped the fence to the parking lot. He knew they wouldn't fire at him.

Esposito spotted the cigarette and hoped it would have DNA on it. As he neared it, the reason for the lure was propped so it would be seen. They had gloves with them, but not evidence bags. They carried the items back to the lot where they could properly bag and tag them.

Beckett stood beside their car and waited. She saw Profit ride away, and she saw the guys found something. The interval gave her a moment to compose herself. She was more rattled than she cared to admit. She chided herself. He was watching for an opportunity to pay his respects to his departed colleague and nothing more.

That thin assurance lasted until the guys returned. Esposito showed her the black envelop with "Kate Beckett NYPD" on the label. Something was inside, but they left it sealed for the moment.

All Beckett said was, "It is evidence connected with the case you're working. I'll read about it in the file when I get back." She got in the car and left knowing there was hell yet to pay. The threats and anger Profit first displayed around her dissolved into looks and gentle touches that made this moment predictable. He laughed at her and leered at her. Now he was going to play with her.

Kate's first reaction was to go to the Haunt, but drinking was the wrong move. She needed some time before she faced Rick. She knew not to go to her apartment. She was suspended and didn't know if she was allowed to go to the precinct, or even if that was necessary. She was alone and being hunted. She knew that as surely as Rick would. She went to a busy coffee shop and waited for her phone to ring.

Esposito called, but she let it go to voicemail. She was waiting for Montgomery's call. He was the only one she would trust who had enough experience and detachment to know what to do. It was twenty minutes before his number showed up. "Are you safe, detective?"

"I made a few extra turns to make sure I wasn't followed. Then I stopped to grab a cup of joe. What do you want me to do, captain?"

"Head over here to the station. I need to work out a plan, but first I need all the background of how we got here. It would be quicker if you could start filling me in as you drive, but if that is asking too much I understand."

Actually it would be easier." She really didn't want to see his face when she described the start of the striptease or her role in the dope exchange. He put her on speaker phone so the veteran cop could make notes as the truth was revealed.

She made the narration as neutral as possible, focusing on people, their admissions, and events that gave her clues. The men listening were sick to their stomachs hearing the sexual advances, sucker punch, torture, kidnapping, knives, guns, and restraints that made up the day's work for Detective Beckett. "One of the last things my captor said was something about Castle losing me. I never told Rick."

"You just did." Montgomery answered.

Beckett let out a profanity as she cut off the phone call. She knew that was a cruel way for him to hear of a threat, and she hated herself for not sharing it in some light hearted banter. Ten minutes later she pulled into the precinct lot and turned off the car. She sent a text to Castle "I'm here. U want 2 C me 1st?" His answer was instantaneous. He was watching for her and ran out to meet her.

"Are you alright?" he said as he hugged her tight.

"Rick, I am so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you about his threat." She choked back as much emotion as possible.

"I don't give a damn what he said and whether you wasted time repeating it. All I care about is making this stop." They went upstairs together and headed straight for Montgomery's office.

"You have a stalker, detective Beckett. Here is the threat." He handed her the envelop and note inside an evidence bag.

_You are like no drug I've ever taken. Your effect lingers and is addicting and powerful. I know how your lover feels, but you need a stronger man. I know your future. Until next time. -Prophet_

"_Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_

_It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -_

_Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore?" -Poe_

Beckett's skin crawled but she showed no visible reaction.

Montgomery continued, "There was a media card with it. It appears to be a suicide video. A Latino male confesses to shooting Brian Wags, then shoots himself in the head. Here is the freaky part: He held a candle and when his body dropped, the flame caught the ground around him on fire and he burned. He had been doused with an accelerant. Whoever shot the video kept the footage rolling for a while. No landmarks in the scene that will tell us where to find the remains."

Beckett felt repulsion to her very soul. She recalled looking into his eyes and he seemed to ask her for help even though she was then in the same predicament he was. She also had a horrible sense of what had happened to the man before he willingly did that to himself.

What was it she said to Castle many years ago? The difference between writers and cops was that cops didn't get to determine the ending. She wasn't happy with herself, and wondered if the gods of justice were going to punish her using the madman who pursued her. She began to think she deserved this.

"That should wrap up Esposito's case." was all she vocalized, her hardened cop persona showing indifference.

Castle had been knocking chinks out of Beckett's amour, but he saw a new layer get added. This one was out of his reach for the moment.

Montgomery wanted to get busy. "Let's talk about this stalker. The cigarette was sent for DNA processing, so there isn't much else we can follow up on. Castle, do you feel you are in danger from this guy because you are his rival?"

"No, really I am quite safe with my Beckett proof vest."

They all looked at him with wonder that he could joke at a time like this. "This psycho wants Beckett, but his actions make it clear that hurting me would push her away from him. He wants to play with her until she makes a move that is outside the boundaries of whatever game he thinks they're playing or until she can't take anymore and snaps."

"You seem to have a good read on him. What's the rest of the story?" Montgomery was glad to have Castle's insights

"He's a narcissist who thinks he's found the perfect woman. Half the shit he's put her through was an audition of sorts. I bet there is some sign he has been in Beckett's apartment. If she does anything to stop him, he will see it as her way of connecting with him. If she does nothing, he will see it as permission to continue."

Beckett looked at Castle reading his mind. "I don't like where you're going with this."

Montgomery reminded them to use words for the rest of the people present.

"We need to wrestle control away from him. Beckett doesn't like the idea of giving him a target other than her." Castle was good at understanding criminals and his lovely detective.

Montgomery stopped the speculation in favor of police work. "Esposito, you and Ryan take Castle to Beckett's place. Let him look around and report back. Beckett you stay here. We have to talk."

Beckett groaned. She would rather do anything than face a disappointed Montgomery. She really didn't want to hear his assessment of her actions, but she was a tough cop and she knew his true purpose was to make her a better cop.

Castle nodded, happy Beckett wasn't going to see what ever they found. He was guessing it was gift of some sort. Hearing about something wasn't as creepy as seeing it. Castle knew Beckett had a difficult enough time sleeping alone at her apartment without seeing evidence of a psycho being there.

When they arrived, Castle handed over his key and waited while the detectives cleared the apartment. They had been to her old place, but not the new one. When they called him into the bedroom, the foul look on their faces didn't begin to match the rage he felt.

No item was left for Beckett, but several things were probably taken. All of her lingerie was on display and had been sorted. On the bed were intimate articles of clothing, some in sets, and some carefully laid out by themselves. Bras, panties, camisoles, stockings and negligee were neatly arranged around the perimeter of the bed. In the center was the black nightgown and silk robe she wore the last night she was here. Piles were strewn on the floor, as if rated unworthy of being worn by her. Castle yelled at the guys, "**Get out of here, now!"**

They went to the kitchen and waited. No way were they going to report this or even speak of it to each other. They both kept their heads down and their hands on their guns, wishing they could shoot somebody, or do something to get the slimy feeling out of their heads.

Castle came out of the bedroom a few minutes later carrying a plastic trash bag. "Not one word to her, ever!" he growled. The look on the guys' faces was answer enough. "I need to make a few calls. Leave; get coffee; I don't care."

Esposito said, "We'll wait downstairs in the car." He and Ryan may get their wish to shoot someone if the look on Castle's face was an indication of where the evening was going.

When Castle climbed into the backseat ten minutes later, he still had the plastic bag with him. The anger radiated from every pore of his being but said nothing as they drove to the station. When he got out he put the bag into the trunk of his car, and then went upstairs with the guys.

Castle melted when he saw Beckett sitting alone at her desk. "Hey there good looking. Want to go get a drink with a famous novelist?"

She smiled at his attempted humor. "What did you find?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Let me talk to Montgomery, and then we are going to the Haunt." She gave him a warning look about coddling, but she wouldn't make an issue at the station. It was an unspoken testament about how rattled she really was.

He stepped in the office and closed the door. He downplayed it to Montgomery, "It was a panty raid. I am going to send this guy a message."

Montgomery looked at Castle and didn't like the simmering tension this case was causing everyone. "Castle, I've got two detectives ready to shoot somebody, one detective who thinks she is an accomplice to murder, and a rich novelist who plays by his own rules. I know all you want is to protect her, but I'm on your side. Work with me here."

Castle knew the captain thought he was a loose cannon and sometimes a detriment to his star detective. "I thought I could do a billboard campaign that looks like a missing person poster. I want to say this guy is a pig farmer and there is a reward to reunite him with his loved ones. I can pay to have a rush job and have them up in a few days. It might make him the prey and it might cause a rift with the bikers. At the very least it will make him focus on me instead of Beckett."

Montgomery, "God, you are one of a kind. Where do you come up with this stuff?" He shook his head not waiting for an answer. "Of course I can't stop you, but I hope you talk to me before they actually go up in case something has changed."

Castle nodded and came out of the captain's office to find Beckett and Esposito talking quietly.

The female detective was telling her teammate, "The captain said you felt like you and a bunch of the guys might be coming down with the flu and better call me back in to work. I appreciate the gesture, but it's ok. No outbreaks of the blue flu."

Esposito wasn't holding back. "Look I just found out the details of what happened and I didn't know you got suspended until tonight. You need to know where I'm coming from. I grew up surrounded by organizations that traded a meal for loyalty or indoctrination. When we went to the club house and found traces of your stuff and blood, I was torn between wanting to tear the place apart and not ruining the only thing that basement full of kids had going for them."

"Then I hear about the deal you brokered and I know the number of lives you saved. I know you are a by the book cop, but the bikers would have slaughtered anyone in the way to get the killer. The kids were used as shields and no one would have cared. Anything you did had consequences, but from where I sit, you saved a lot of lives, served justice, and got suspended for your efforts. It sucks and it's wrong. The captain has to reinstate you or a lot of cops are suddenly going to be calling in sick."

The senior detective tried to reassure her team member. "Esposito, he suspended me to force me to recuperate, not to punish me. I'm ok with it. Let it go - for me."

He nodded reluctantly. "And now you got this shit to deal with." Esposito was still upset.

Castle cut him off. "Enough drama. Let's go get some free drinks at the Haunt. Beckett and Castle held hands as they left the station. This was one of those times of unspoken comfort where the rules of public displays of affection weren't worth a damn. A special kind of darkness was trying to capture Kate Beckett.


	16. Ch 16 Who's In Control?

_Then, me thought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

_Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled in the tufted floor. _

'_Wretch,' I cried, 'thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee_

_Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!_

_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'_

_Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'_

They arrived at the Old Haunt because Beckett always found it relaxing to be there. It was a compromise between not hiding and not putting herself in danger. Before she shut down for the night she asked, "What are you planning?"

"I know better than to evade your question, but let me defer the conversation until later. I spoke to Montgomery and agreed not to do anything without checking with him. I know two detectives who will do everything possible to find this SOB. All I ask is to let me keep you close until this is resolved, and let me pretend that I can protect you."

She kissed him and answered, "I don't have to pretend. You've been protecting me from myself since my mom died and I found your novels. You've protected my back side since you've become my partner. You've protected me from nightmares since you became my lover."

He brushed her lips, silently cursing the bruises and injuries that kept him from caressing her face and neck. "The team from the 12th is going to get this guy. It means a lot that you are listening to Montgomery and not going rogue on this one."

Beckett wondered if anyone realized her willingness to stay out of the fray had everything to do with keeping Castle and Profit away from each other. Her cop instinct and heart both knew that only one of them would walk away from that encounter. The woman had looked into the eyes of each man and saw matching depths of desire. However disgusting or crude, she was a bone between two dogs.

Regardless of what awaited them, it was time to knock back the latest round of tension. The bar owner brought a bottle over to the table with several shot glasses, and he motioned for the guys to join Kate. He kept the drinks flowing but left the table as more people joined in. Castle stayed close, but he drank only coffee and made a few calls while he was there. He was quietly working and planning, but wanted to appear as nothing more than the easy going, millionaire author.

When Lanie had been there long enough to have a few drinks, Castle caught her eye. She excused herself and met him at the bar. "I have some repulsive news to share with Kate, but I don't know if it would be better coming from a female."

"Does this have anything to do with the psycho who is stalking her?" Castle nodded. "What's up?"

"He broke into her apartment and handled all of Kate's most intimate clothing. He made quite an arrangement of his favorites on her bed and discarded the rest on the floor." Rick let down his guard for a second and the rage showed. "I've never even snooped through her underwear drawer and I'm her lover." He shook his head and resumed, "I know better than to tell her the details, but I can't hide what happened. Do I go shopping and replace them, or is that too creepy of me?"

Lanie was royally pissed off. "This is another way of violating her. He's drugged her which attacked her intellect. He restrained her which left her no choice but to be compliant. Now he stalks her taking away peace of mind. Kate copes by hiding her pain. This guy left visible marks making her unable to downplay the ordeal. Now he is deliberately creating invisible scars. The bastard is systematically tearing her down."

Dr. Lanie Parish looked Castle in the eye and didn't flinch, "This asshole won't live long enough to go to trial because I'll see to it personally." She sized up the writer. "I know good and damn well both you and Javi are gunning to find this guy, but I am telling you right now, when he is found, he's mine!" She shook off the anger and refocused on the problem at hand. "You take care of our girl. How did you leave things at her apartment?"

Castle momentarily balked at Lanie's right to claim dibs. He quickly realized the folly of debating it and instead answered the question. "I gathered every article of clothing he might have touched and will personally burn them tonight as soon as Kate is distracted."

"You're a good man, Richard Castle. Leave breaking the news to me. I will spare her the details since I can pretend not to know them. As for the replacements, I think you will get to do the fun stuff, and she will do the necessary stuff."

Castle slipped out back door of the Haunt and lit a bonfire in a metal trash can. It was therapeutic to reduce the effects of the other man to ash and allow himself a smile of what he envisioned taking its place. If the stalker was watching, Castle gave him reaction that wasn't gloomy.

He returned to the bar and collected the love of his life. Her mood was dark and she was much more sober than she should have been. A glance at Lanie confirmed his suspicion. "Kate, are you ready to call it a day?"

She stood and whispered to him. "I'm not going to the loft with you."

He reassured her, "I know. You don't want to potentially lead him there. I know we are not going back to your apartment until this is over." The set to his jaw showed a strength he rarely had to exhibit. Its rarity by no means diminished his power. It was time to take care of Kate. "Reward me with your trust."

She slowly nodded. For the first time in their relationship, Kate relinquished control. She didn't loose control like those few times she broke down over the past few years. She willingly gave herself over to Richard Castle. He always had her back. Since giving her heart to him, he more than proved the trust was well placed.

Everyone walked out together and Castle led his beloved partner to their car. Kate leaned into his embrace and slid into the passenger seat. Rick was driving. He made a few extra turns to ensure they were not being followed. Of course they had been initially tailed by the group from the Haunt in Lanie's car, but no call from them meant all was clear.

The only clue Beckett had that the destination was near was Castle's phone call. "We are arriving now." She looked up in surprise. They pulled into a side street and a gated enclosure slid open. They stopped within the secluded entrance.

The unexpected surroundings made the detective wary and she swept the area for anyone watching them. She saw only a doorman handing over a key card without speaking or making eye contact. Richard held out his hand to Kate and she followed wordlessly, but cautiously.

The elevator inside the door took them up to a floor with restricted access. Obviously they were in a high end hotel. Richard matched the key up with the appropriate number and opened the door to a nice two room luxury suite. Castle glanced around to see that his requests were met, and he led his beautiful woman to a sofa and snuggled close to her.

He started answering all the questions she asked using only her eyes. "We are on the VIP floor of the Plaza. I choose here because they know me and will do what I ask. I decided to take us to a hotel because you need some quality rest. With all the security cameras and hotel staff, I think you are as far out of reach as possible even though you are in the city and can easily get to work. We can stay here as long as we need. A hotel such as this also is used to supplying any deficiencies in wardrobe that may occur while traveling." He paused to check her reaction to the last statement. Ever so slightly she shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it.

He continued, "We are under an assumed name which I gave to Lanie and Alexis. If you prefer a larger room, they have three and four room suites, but I thought you might enjoy the intimacy of this space. Jennifer is the concierge who stocked the room with the things I requested. If I have overlooked something, just ask for her and she will take care of it."

He read the flicker in Kate's eye and answered her latest unspoken question. "When I was married and got in an argument, I often left the house unprepared and needed lodging for several nights. Sometime I came here to write, but I have never brought women here."

Still wordless, she gave him a tired smile and laid her head on his shoulder. Castle asked her, "What would you most like: a bubble bath, food, decaf, or just sleeping in my arms?"

Finally she spoke, "A bubble bath sounds like an unexpected delight. Thanks, Rick."

He walked with her into the bathroom the size of a mini spa and started running the hot water. He made sure robes, slippers, and bath oils were all readily available. Then he excused himself, "As much as I would enjoy watching you soak, I am going to run down to the lobby and sign the registration. Can I get anything for you?"

She pulled him close and enjoyed the feel of his broad shoulders and greater height. "You've given me more than I knew I needed. Just check on me in an hour in case I've fallen asleep and wrinkled into a prune beyond recognition."

Castle briefly smiled. He was glad he had to leave. Hovering was never a good way to endear himself to Beckett, and the thought of her soaking naked brought up images that fueled his attraction to her. He wanted to reassure himself of Kate's willingness to be intimate despite the darkness hunting her, but his needs had to be second to hers. He went down to the lobby and signed the necessary form and left payment information.

Rick also needed to purchase a few essentials caused by his bonfire. He went to the clothing boutique that was open 24 hours a day. He chose several under garments and a nightgown. He checked clothing options for her tomorrow. He knew her size and tastes and purchased several outfits. He wanted to buy some stupid trinket to make her laugh or roll her eyes, but he needed to get back to her. He needed to be close to her.

He found her reclined with bubbles guarding her form from view. He discarded his clothing for a matching robe, and he gently kissed the top of her head. "Hmmm. You smell lovely."

"You'll be disappointed that my signature scent of cherries is unavailable."

"My dear one, you never disappoint." He draped her robe nearby and held out his hands to assist her departure from the frothy water. Her form emerged with drops clinging like jewels and bubbles reflecting like pearls on her skin. Castle was enthralled with her wet body and never hid how she affected him. Nonetheless he placed the robe around her damp form leaving intimacy under her discretion.

She tugged open Rick's robe and watched him respond to her nearness. With a saucy smile she opened her own robe and pressed her hot steamy body against him. Her power over him thrilled her, and his involuntary whimper was a gauge of her success.

She needed him. She needed his arms around her, his weight on her, his eyes adoring her. She needed to feel unconditional love, but she disguised it as mere sex. The sultry voice purred, "I don't have to work tomorrow. Maybe I can find a way to keep you up all night…."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Okay, I admit this chapter gave me trouble. I am trying to create subtle tension (as opposed to the overt tension of the undercover op). The scene was planned to demonstrate that Beckett isn't quite at full strength (which will seem OOC if I didn't do it right) and it is Castle's turn to exhibit his quiet strength. Then there is the quiet bombshell of Lanie's declaration. Still, this chapter feels like it ended up as a filler. Let me know.<em>


	17. Ch 17 A New Day

Montgomery picked up the intercom. The desk sergeant reported a barrage of calls for Beckett. Her voice mail was full and they kept coming. The captain agreed to take it and put a stop to them. "Hello"

"You're not her and I need to talk to her. Where is she?"

"This is her supervisor. The only way you will get to her is through me."

"Are you Montgomery?"

"Yes." The captain rapped on the window to get someone's attention. He wanted a trace on the call.

Laughter filled the line. "She told me about you."

"If this is the guy with the Poe obsession, she told me about you. You have a raven squawk as a ring tone."

"I won't repeat what she said about you because I want you to patch me through to her."

Montgomery recalled Castle's assessment of the guy and decided to take the opportunity fate provided. "Not going to happen. I suspended her. When she gets back I am transferring her to worst desk duty I can find. It should be enough to make her quit and get out of my hair once and for all."

A longer than expected silence filled the line. Montgomery hoped it knocked this perp off whatever game he wanted to play.

The tone changed. "She said you like to close cases. I have information I want to give her. I'll only tell her. Give me her number."

The captain needed to drag out the call. "Tell me what case it is. If its one I care about, I'll give you every number I have for the woman. If it's nothing I want you are out of luck."

"Where to find the body of the suicide victim from the video."

"Already closed the case. Don't care." The veteran cop was good at lying.

The next offer were remains of a scumbag in Central Park that had been buried for years.

Again, the captain lied in favor of keeping this guy on the phone and taking control away from him. "Not my jurisdiction. I'm getting annoyed with you."

"Body of a woman who has been missing for a year. She lived a block away from your station house."

_Shit, how many bodies does this guy know about? _Raven, or whatever his name, was rapidly becoming connected to multiple murders. The captain paused before making his reply. If the info was real, it was important. If it wasn't real he would be feeding this guy's obsession for no good reason. "OK, you have my attention for another minute. Prove it's real and we can trade info."

"Her last name was Wilson. Her body is in the basement of the building next door where a brick room was built to house the gas heaters for the apartments."

The details were convincing. "Yeah. I look good to the chief when cold cases get closed. Her direct line is 555-7908. Beckett's mobile number is 555-6369. Are you going to tell me who did the girl in?"

"Don't expect me to give up anything else. And don't screw with me. Just ask your lady cop - I don't accept getting lied to."

"Both numbers I gave you are hers." The call ended. Montgomery didn't exactly lie about the numbers. The number was Beckett's disposable cell phone that was now in an evidence box with items recovered from club house. The direct line was to her desk at the precinct, not her apartment. He motioned for Ryan to come in.

"Any luck with the trace?"

"Yeah. The originating tower is the one closest to the 12th precinct, but no GPS is active on the phone so we can't pinpoint the caller even though he probably is close enough to watch us. The number matches three calls made to The Old Haunt while Beckett was undercover. I was hoping for a hint where this guy normally hangs out, so this doesn't help us."

"I am writing up a report with references to two additional dead bodies linked to this stalker. One of them should be our cold case by the name of Wilson, female, approx one year prior. Find out which detective handled the case and pull the file. Get Beckett's disposable mobile phone from evidence and have a trace set up on it." The captain assumed the caller acted with some level of deception, so he had little hope of a real lead. "I am meeting my wife for lunch, so you and Esposito can update me when I get back."

Ryan left the office. Montgomery took a moment to dispel the coldness the Raven provoked. Roy felt like he had encountered a thing of evil, and he wondered how well Beckett was recovering. Montgomery was a man of solid faith, and it steadied him through encounters with darkness. Hopefully Castle could continue to shine a light into his best detective's heart.

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett walked through the lobby of the Plaza. The attractive twenty year old squealed confirming her fan girl status upon seeing her favorite author. The gushing started immediately "OMG! I <em>love <em>your books. My boyfriend and I have reenacted the lime scene! Ooooh, sign my chest. It'll make him so hot for me tonight!"

Castle pulled out a Sharpie marker, always compliant and good natured with the public. He glanced with a little guilt at Beckett, expecting disapproval or, at the very least, a signature eye roll. He was puzzled by the fleeting look she skillfully covered. He tried to be equally skilled at hiding the realization of what he'd done.

He gave his attention back to the pretty little lady and opted for signing her arm. As soon as she was on her way, Rick pulled Beckett over to a private corner. His look of contrition was never greater. "You are far better dealing with jealousy than I am."

"I know it doesn't mean anything." the tough woman had this aspect of Richard Castle's life carefully walled off in a compartment she refused to acknowledge.

"I didn't even have a gun pointed at me." He murmured mostly to himself.

He looked at her, wishing she would yell at him or tell him how to make it up to her. She just waited, with a tired smile. "How can you let me get away with that when I was so spiteful about the undercover shit? I was insecure because guys were leering at you while we feared for our lives, yet I get to flirt for fun and you accept it."

She shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants. I am not going to try to change you into someone else. You accept me with all my baggage. Not being a jealous wench is my way of thanking you."

He was mad at himself and feeling worse because she had given up on him ever changing this part of him. "I finally understand finally how the fan girls offering sex must make you feel. Kate, why do you put up with it?" He was ashamed of the difference between how much he thought he changed and what remained of his playboy ways.

Beckett meant what she said. She didn't want to take away the playful side of Rick. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "If you are a very good boy, one of these days I'll let _my_ fan girl side loose, and we can both act out a little fantasy." She gave a slight breath of hot air to his ear as she backed away to watch the effect.

The switch from love to lust was dazzling to watch in Richard Castle. She was forced to start walking towards the exit for fear he would pull up back upstairs to the hotel room.


	18. Ch 18 Montgomery

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

'_Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is its only stock and store,_

_Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster_

_Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -_

_Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore_

_Of "Never-nevermore."_

* * *

><p>You never knew when the ordinary moments of the day will end, never to come again. Something changes, large or small, leaving behind a longing for the mundane. Cops walked the fine line of ignoring danger and engaging it.<p>

Status as a veteran came as much from years on the job as from experience. Beckett was a veteran cop because of experiences; Montgomery was a veteran because of years. Desk cops never became veterans. Rookies had to survive not only the streets, but the weeding out process by old guard.

The head veteran of the 12th precinct had long since stopped battling on the front lines, and chose to equip the new guard with guidance and support. Captain Montgomery was recalled to the trenches through his most vulnerable side. What he wouldn't give to go back to this morning and avoid the horrors yet unfolding.

Knowing what to do required no thought. He called the chief. He requested and was granted a two week emergency leave of absence that would be labeled vacation time. He also got approval for Detective Beckett to assume his duties. He drafted an email to that effect and called a station meeting.

"I am taking two weeks off starting immediately. The sergeant will oversee the uniforms, the lieutenant will maintain his office and sign off on the paperwork, and Beckett will be in charge of homicide division and work out of my office. I hope Richard Castle will return and continue to volunteer his expertise. Each and every one of you is fine law enforcement officer and I know nothing will suffer in my absence. Thanks everyone. Now let's get back to work."

Everyone scattered to speculate except for Esposito who stepped up to the caption. "Sir, is there something I can do to help?"

Montgomery looked at him sadly. "Thanks for offering, but no. My wife has an unexpected personal matter that needs our attention. The only request I have is to make sure Castle feels welcomed back. I know my outburst was overheard, but it was nothing more than words spoken in the heat of the moment. I am going to find the duo now. I need to update Beckett." He watched for his reaction to his explanation.

"Ryan is monitoring their whereabouts because of the stalker case. Castle's credit card is in use at the Plaza Hotel."

"Thanks detective. You guys are really good. Always trust your instincts." He shook Esposito's hand and left.

While driving over in traffic he jotted notes for Beckett. Everything from voice mail codes to computer passwords needed to be shared. He arrived in the lobby and used a house phone. When he asked for the room of Castle, he was told no guests by that name were registered. Next he tried Beckett and got the same response. In frustration he went to the desk and asked for a manager. He flashed his badge and asked again.

The manager was cagey, "Is this official police business?"

"Yes" He abruptly stopped himself before revealing it was a matter of life and death.

The hotelier stepped a discreet distance and made a call. He returned within a minute. "My apologies Captain, but the staff was telling the truth as far as they knew. The bellman will escort you to the floor with restricted access where Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers are waiting for you."

Beckett held the door open waiting for the captain. She began to apologize instantly, "Captain, I am sorry about the alias. As long as you could reach me on the cell phone I never thought to alert you to our whereabouts."

Montgomery demeanor was passive as he turned to Beckett with his bombshell. "I called the chief and he approved a two week vacation for me starting immediately. You will be in charge during my absence."

He ignored the incredulous looks from the two of them and continued. "I am sorry to intrude on the last of your recovery time, but there are some notes you need. I promise to be brief."

"Captain, what the hell is going on?" Beckett was dumfounded. Montgomery never did things on the spur of the moment. He was the stable and solid glue that held the precinct together.

This was the moment of Roy's greatest temptation. "Athena and I have some personal issues. I can't talk about it right now but when I can you will be the first person I call. Time is short so if I can boss you around for one last time, I really need to go over this with you."

Castle excused himself to step out and make a call. He reached Esposito and didn't waste time with pleasantries, "What the hell is going on with Montgomery?"

"You're dating the boss lady. You tell me."

"He's talking to Beckett now, so maybe he'll tell her. He's got a really weird demeanor."

"The entire station has a bad vibe right now. With you and Beckett gone it's been boring. Now the captain is gone and our boss lady will have to push papers and hand hold with the brass. There won't be any free time for at least two weeks. Bro, I am getting some lovin' tonight!"

Castle ignored the latin-lover boast. To say that Castle was intrigued by a mystery was to state the obvious, so a mysterious departure by a predictable man was a puzzle to be solved. "Esposito, what did the captain do today?"

"Nothing unusual. We got a cold case tip from him that led to a body. He went to lunch with the missus and was fine when he got back. Oh, he had Ryan run a trace on the stalker call but that was before lunch. It led back to a nearby tower. He had Demming in his office after lunch, but I think it was about a case he is working on that tied into one from a different precinct. When we were in his office he was working on the crime statistics report to send in to 1 Police Plaza, but that is pretty routine."

Castle sifted out the relevant details. "Profit's call originated from a tower close to the precinct. After the call the captain gives you a tip on a dead body. Was it a woman?"

"Yo, keep going Castle."

"Then he has lunch with his wife who is fine. Two hours later his wife has a personal emergency and he takes an unexpected vacation."

Esposito swore in Spanish. "I'll call Lanie and see what she can get me on the body."

Castle paused in the hallway, moving tidbits of information around in his head. He knew he was right even before Esposito called back.

"Lanie has to wait for DNA to confirm the id of the body, but a raven tattoo and other physical markers match a missing person case on Lenore Wilson. Boyfriend, name unknown, was primary suspect and never found. This woman was dark haired, intelligent, and pretty according to the file."

"Lenore was the name of the lost love in The Raven poem. I have to go be a pain in the ass. I suggest you work this case very quietly for the moment."

Castle walked back in the suite where Montgomery was rapidly concluding his crash course on running the precinct for Beckett. She was concentrating on making notes and trying to anticipate everything she might need to know for the next few weeks. She was too busy to notice the look on Castle's face, but the captain did.

He stood abruptly. "I'm on a tight schedule and have to run. You'll be fine, Beckett." Montgomery headed towards the door.

The rich novelist was the only one who wasn't subordinate to Montgomery. He was the only one who could prod him. Castle voice was full of accusation. "What were the words you used? It was something like 'you call me a friend and don't trust me enough to tell me the truth?'"

"Not now Castle. We can rehash the past when I get back." The captain's voice was gruff.

"No Roy, I want to hear you explain to me why personal perception is flawed in dire situations."

Beckett was aghast at Castle's aggressive tone. "Rick, whatever it is, let it go."

Castle ignored her and stared at Montgomery. "She is the best damn detective you've ever known according to your own words, and you don't trust her enough to tell her."

Montgomery was cracking. He chose silence as a defense.

"Do as I say and not as I do? You're not going to go through this alone. I was wrong not to trust that good people increase the odds of a good outcome." Rick came a little closer.

His eyes tried to break away from Castle's gaze but those blue eyes penetrated his veteran resolve… "What do you know? How do you know?"

"You are an old poker buddy and a friend, or finding the story is what I do. Take your pick. Profit is a scary son of a bitch. Tell us what he said."

The police captain was gone and in his place was a husband who had loved his wife of 30 years and worried about the danger she was in. He let the voice mail message answer the question.

He had been in a meeting and unable to take the call, and he would hate himself for that forever. The voice mail message was chilling and explicit.

"_The numbers you gave me were useless. You really pissed me off with the obstacles you threw in my way by suspending the game I'm playing with your pain-in-the-ass detective. If you transfer her, she will quit and the rich playboy will take her away. I'm not disposed to let that happen right now. What can I say? I like collecting women. I am in a dark mood right now and your wife fills a void I have for another dark haired beauty. I have a proposition you won't be able to turn down. You want the reckless woman out of your way, and I can do that for you. Things can play 1 of 2 ways:_

_1 If you want the wife back, send the detective on a solo investigation where I will be waiting to take her off your hands. The leggy detective has shown her willingness to trade flesh, so your woman can go home._

_2 if you don't want the old lady to come home, ignore the meet and let the detective investigate. _

_I'll leave enough clues to get her to where I want her._

_Either way, I get to keep having fun and you don't have to bother with paperwork to put the wayward bitch anywhere. I'll transfer her attentions permanently._

_Do I really have to tell you not to involve the force? I held my anger in check with my lady cop, but I won't be in such a loving mood with your wife. Keep this a simple transaction among us two men and know I deal in good faith. Your detective will confirm that. So far, you have not been worthy of my trust. Hopefully I have your complete attention now. Tell no one or risk the consequences."_

Rick clasped a hand on Roy's shoulder in support. Beckett took a step away from Montgomery.

"Athena and I met for lunch. She was going shopping until I was finished for the weekend. She called a few hours later, but I was in a meeting. When I checked her message, that's what I heard. I wanted to quit and walk out but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. That is when I asked for an emergency leave of absence."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Beckett switched from concerned friend to hardened detective.

"Because he wants what I can't give him. I can't trade your life for hers, but I can try to trade mine."

"Are you so certain I will fail and Profit will get his way?" Either Montgomery had absolute faith in her or he didn't. The detective needed to know which it was.

"Detective, I've seen you bend like never before under the pressure this guy is putting on you. Don't get me wrong, anyone else would have broken by now. Even on your mother's case you were stoic compared to this."

"Exactly." Beckett waited for Montgomery to process the difference. "I heard your ass chewing loud and clear. I got an ear full from Lanie. Castle is right beside me. This case has kicked me in the gut and everyone has seen it."

The captain gave a slow nod. Her actions convinced him where her words would have failed. "Okay."

Castle missed whatever passed between the two law enforcement officers, but it wasn't time to play twenty questions. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

Detective Beckett took charge. "He doesn't want to kill me, he wants to keep me. That buys us time and gets a civilian out of harm's way."

"You have the best instincts on how to handle this guy and you are in charge." Roy looked defeated.

"No, Esposito is still in charge of the case. I will scrutinize his plan carefully, but I trust him. We _will _get her back."

Montgomery focused on the photograph of his wife on his phone and unconsciously wanted to bring his wife back by pulling her image closer to him. 'Behind every good man was a good woman' was not a cliché for Roy Montgomery. She was supportive of his job. She had a knack of renewing his spirits without ever needing to hear about his day. She refreshed without rehashing. She was a gentle soul in the clutches of evil.

To fail to keep his wife safe after all these years tore the husband apart. The only option for her safe return was to use his surrogate daughter as bait. He felt old. He felt weak. He felt alone.

Beckett was professional in her tone, "I need to get to the station. You need to stay away from your house and cops. Go to the corner bar you took me after my first shooting. Your behavior should mimic Castle's to make him think you are playing along. We'll communicate from there."

Roy knew there was nothing he could do to lighten the burden he dumped on the slender shoulders already carrying more than her fair share. He turned to her partner, "Castle, I don't know whether I want to give you a badge or call you a bastard again. Regardless, it proves it wouldn't have done any good to keep you banned from the precinct since you can solve riddles by looking in a man's eyes."

Beckett jaw went slack and then a bolt of anger flashed over her features. A rift between Roy and Rick that she knew nothing about made her livid. Castle caught the reaction, but kept his wordless show of support up for his poker buddy.

The trio silently departed for their battle stations.

Beckett didn't speak or even look at Castle, so he tested the water. "Is this going to be awkward being in charge and having me around?"

Her voice seethed, "Am I talking to Rick the boyfriend who is holding out on me or Richard Castle my partner who has insights and never holds back?"

It was the wrong time for a fight. "Both. As you are so fond of pointing out, I'm not trained for this and I can't turn it on and off like you do. How is this so different from your omission about Profit saying I'll lose you?"

"Have you forgotten who wears the badge in this relationship? We will talk later about this omission of information. I will be doing some withholding of my own to make a point."

He sagged and wondered if he ever before felt Esposito envy. Castle wouldn't be getting any for a while according the look on Beckett's face.

At the station she got busy right away. "Esposito and Ryan, I want a briefing in 10 minutes on the cold case body that turned up." She walked into the captain's office and used his passwords to log on the computer. She listened to the captain's voice mail and her own barrage of messages from the raven. She forced herself to remain neutral.

Beckett picked up her disposable cell phone and signed the evidence log. She took it out and listened to that voice message: "_Stop your lover or I will. I've got enough contacts around town to hear about something as stupid as a missing pig farmer billboard campaign in NYC. The bar will burn and that will only be the first of many moments of hell I will unleash."_ The fury was unmistakable.

"Castle, get in here." She replayed the message and waited with unmasked anger. "Didn't we just have a talk about withholding info?

Castle matched Beckett's glare. "As I told you yesterday, the captain was aware of my plan and had final veto power before they would have gone up. Sorry I didn't report to the new boss as quickly as I should."

The detective inwardly melted. He really was pulled in different directions as boyfriend and proven part of the team. "Were you really going to do a billboard campaign with Profit as a pig farmer?" She managed not to grin only because she knew it was the perfect counter punch. The reality of Castle trying to draw his anger made her weak in the knees as surly as if he kissed her. She couldn't risk his safety on this case. "Should I send you home or put you in lockup to keep you from interfering anymore with this case?"

"Lockup. If you try to kick me off this case you'll need to put me behind bars. If you are working it then I am too." His resolve was as icy as the blue of his eyes.

"What happens when we get him? Am I going to have to put you cuffs so you don't kill him?"

"I won't accidentally use Derrick Storm's neck snap on the son of a bitch. I am hands off. You have my word."

"Why don't I have to threaten you to make you behave?" Beckett was suspicious

"No more surprises from me, detective."

She nodded. "Okay. Listen to the voicemail messages on my precinct number. You are going to brief the guys on Profit's motives and psyche."

The story teller went to sit in his chair and did as she asked. He organized his thoughts about the madman and what was happening. His mind started worrying about what could happen.

Esposito watched Castle. Finally he rolled his chair over. He casually asked, "I was designated as the officer in charge of babysitting you. Do I need to bring you coffee or are you good?"

"Don't do that. The boss lady might get jealous and I'll really be in the dog house even longer."

"Anything from our earlier conversation you want to share?"

"Yeah, don't make plans for tonight." He nodded towards Beckett. "Your briefing won't be brief."

When Ryan and Esposito came in to give the briefing, she asked them to wait. "I asked Officer Sampson to join us. Do either of you object to Castle being in on it?"

Both shook their head no. Esposito called him in and Sampson arrived. Ryan shut the door.

Four very tense men standing in front of the captain's desk. She sized them up. Castle was masking his emotions better than the veteran of war. Esposito was ready to go to battle but awaited the order to attack. Ryan was the faithful and steady force. Beckett lingered a second longer to evaluate calm detachment stocky young Sampson brought into the room.

Detective Beckett calmly and succinctly briefed the men. "Mrs. Montgomery was abducted this afternoon by the man known as Profit. Here is the latest communication:

"_This is your informant calling. Assuming you want to trade, uh, information, have your subordinate meet me at the cemetery at midnight. I'll give her 13 minutes to appear before I disappear. If I see so much as a groundskeeper, I'll disappear with my leverage. Any deviation from the terms and I declare war starting with women and children first. No further contact necessary. Your actions will speak volumes."_

The detective in charge watched the men as the message played. Castle was worried, Ryan was incredulous, Esposito was furious and Sampson was clueless.

"I asked for Sampson to join us because he transferred here after two years with the Critical Response Unit and I am keeping this in house for the moment. Esposito is still lead on what we are calling the Raven case. Would you brief Officer Sampson and share your take on the call."

"Detective Beckett was detained against her will during a homicide investigation of Brian Wags. The investigation connected the death of Andres Marlo and an unnamed Latino gang member. The assailant released her only to continue contact as a stalker. The voice on the phone belongs to him. I'm guessing the trade would be Beckett for Mrs. M. His long standing girl friend, Lenore Wilson was brutalized and beaten according to the preliminary ME report. The Raven case connects four dead bodies, stalking and kidnapping. I'll leave the suspected illegal activities for later."

The woman looked at the men standing before her. "The captain trusts us like never before."

"Sampson based on your experience with tactical response and being the most detached from the case, how do you recommend we proceed?"

The young officer hunched at the weight his words were about to be given. "A large part of tactical response is show of force. That seems counter indicated here. Obviously a response is necessary, therefore covert and contained is best. The first obstacle to overcome is the size of the ground for the swap is too large to cover with a fair chance at success."

"Bikes are a bitch to trail. They don't have to stick to roads." Esposito spoke the first of many problems facing the team.

Ryan spoke his piece. "Don't have time for problems, just the solutions. They won't bring Mrs. M in on a motorcycle. Past behavior indicates a probability of future behavior. All we have to do is cover the van or car that was used by them in the past. Even with the stolen plates we know the make and model to focus on. Find it around the perimeter of the cemetery, and we confront at the exit, not during the exchange."

Sampson nodded his approval. "We know when things go down, that will tell us where to focus. Solid tactic doable with a small covert force."

Beckett kept her tone professional, "Castle, fill in the blanks for us. Tell us about the suspect."

"He is a successful business man who probably smuggles drugs into the country and turns them over to the bike gang for distribution. A lack of arrests, much less any convictions, shows this guy is good at what he does. He is grandiose. He is accepted by bikers and business men. He has no moral inhibitions. He can torture a woman or rape a man."

"The name, Lenore, probably sparked his obsession with The Raven. The deceased woman was intelligent, dark haired, and beautiful. His new obsession is steadily increasing, but the boldness doesn't indicate recklessness. He remains focused on ways to get what he wants, adapts, and plans for alternatives."

"If any law enforcement is seen, Profit kills his hostage and slips away to declare war. The logical move is to play along and trap him." He kept his eyes focused on Beckett and matched her professional tone. "We use you as bait."

She paused a second longer silently thanking him for the detachment he showed. "This is still Esposito's case." She looked towards the detective who looked like his muscles were knotted waiting to string the bastard up on a rope. "I suggest you plan on having Ryan in a position where he can keep tabs on the captain. There is no way we can avoid inviting him to the party. Let me know how many people I need to pull." She checked her watch. You've got 30 minutes before we need to slowly deploy. Get out of here and get busy."

The last statement was directed at Castle. She couldn't allow warm worried boyfriend thoughts to distract her right now. She sent a text to Montgomery. "There is a poker game at midnight. Ryan is your host. He'll be in touch."

Next she went to the tech geeks about secure communication bands and a wire so the team could get real time info. She made sure the transmitter was positioned according to her unusual specifications. She thought briefly about changing into a white blouse so she would be easier to see, but decided it might prove to be an advantage for her stalker instead. She stayed in the dark outfit that somehow matched the descent into darkness.

Beckett and Castle never got another moment alone together. Esposito assigned him with Sampson as one of the teams whose job was to find the van or car being used as an exit vehicle. A backup force with paramedics near the rear in case things went bad. A sharpshooter team was useless with all the tall monuments, but it was part of the contingency plan placed a on a rooftop of a nearby grey building. The most difficult task was given to Ryan. He was to meet up with Montgomery without being seen from lookouts, if there were any. His job was to keep the captain under control while his wife was used as a bargaining chip.


	19. Ch 19 Forevermore

Beckett was alone near the entrance. She checked her watch and used her phone to check in. A black van was located in a nearby parking lot off to the side of the cemetery. The main force would be positioned there. She visualized the exchange and successful outcome trying to influence fate to smile on this one.

After checking the time yet again, she took off her father's watch and left it on the seat. Lately she didn't wear the necklace with her mother's ring for field work, but she made a conscious choice to have it on. She got out a minute early and started walking into the graveyard.

Having spent more than usual amount of time among tombstones for a person of her age, she was grimly comfortable with her surroundings. She hoped her vision would improve as she made her solitary journey away from the lights along the street. She walked silently, the black she wore blending perfectly with the growing darkness. Midway through the garden of granite she saw a flicker from a lighter.

She wondered why it was so much harder to propel her feet forward this time. She knew what awaited her. It should have been easier.

It was so much harder this time _because_ she knew what, and who, awaited her. Was fighting demons easier when she had less to loose? She felt his menacing presence trying to take hold.

She allowed her act to be realistic, impossible to be otherwise. "Hello? Are you waiting for me? Montgomery sent me." She tentatively moved forward. "I just want to talk to you." She could almost smell the smoke from his cigarette.

There was no answer.

As she made the final steps in her journey she heard a sound that angered her. A muffled barrage of tears snaked around the obstacles. She quickened her pace focusing on the other victim in the cemetery.

"_Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted - On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore- Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!" _He recited.

She had no desire to wax poetical. "Hands up where I can see them." She had drawn her gun during his self aggrandizement and pointed it at his head. She really didn't have a shot. A large monolith provided him cover.

"You don't have a clear shot and I do have point blank range on this crying heap at my feet. You've proven you avoid bloodshed at all costs." He voice was a gentle as the breeze that enveloped them.

"You will **not **leave here with a hostage." Beckett was adamant.

He ignored her hopeful prediction and continued to play with her. "You've come for me, my Pallas. You want to be here. You don't feel worthy of the love and attention the rich playboy wants to lavish on you. Why would he choose a woman like you?"

Beckett staggered a little. What he said might have been true a week ago, but not any more. She hated that this was being picked up by her wire. Suddenly she wondered _if _it was getting picked up. She had it hidden on her back by the clasp of her bra. She assumed he would be behind her with a gun pointed at her back as they made their way to the car.

Never mind she thought to herself: _hope for the best but plan for the worst. _"I got the case file on Lenore. You killed your true love. This is now personal. That's why you let me go before. That's why I know you don't have your henchmen tonight."

"Touché detective. Too bad that changes nothing. Toss your gun over here."

"I've got backup coming." She wanted to stall a little, but not so much he was suspicious.

"If you mean Captain Montgomery, I wouldn't count on him. After all, he's the one who sent you here, isn't he? Then there is the small matter of my having his wife at gunpoint."

Beckett let a twitch show to sell the deception. She started to move around the tall monument blocking her from getting a clean shot at him, but he stopped her. "Kate. You know what happens when you push." His words were deceptively soft.

He was dressed in a security guard outfit complete with a holster and sidearm. It was a smart strategy, and part of her mused that they had switched personas since she was dressed all in black.

She stopped. She didn't give ground, but neither did her movement get her a better shot at him. She made the mistake of looking into the black pools of his eyes. She saw exactly how this was going to play out. There was cover from a nearby tree preventing a sniper shot. They were too far away from the parking lot where backup was based. He had leverage of a hostage. He was going to get his way, again.

"Say it out loud." He wanted her to acquiesce and be victimized by her own words before he even laid a hand on her.

She obeyed him, "You'll use the threat of harm to make me give up my weapon. You'll restrain me. You have a well thought out escape plan and will take me hostage. My only release from you will be through death."

"You really don't want to live. That's why you are so willing to trade your life for another." He nodded at the culmination of events.

She hesitated just long enough to show a struggle with her actions. "Let me see that Mrs. Montgomery is unharmed."

The dark soul smiled. He roughly pulled up the black woman who was terrified at what was happening. She was gagged but stopped crying.

This part required no acting. "Nod if you are ok." Beckett tried to focus only on Athena and to keep her thoughts clear.

Mrs. Roy Montgomery nodded yes. Her eyes betrayed the hopelessness of what she perceived.

Beckett softened when she spoke to her. "I'm sorry you got tangled up in this mess."

The raven wasn't in the mood for tender. "Bullshit. Her husband deliberately pissed me off. He likes to play fast and loose and I had to get his attention. He suspended you and was going to transfer you to desk duty so you'd quit. Either way your life as a cop is over. She is here because of her husband played games." His anger made him agitated.

The detective demanded, "Let her go."

"Is that a demand or a request?" Profit cocked his head and stared down his prize.

She lowered her weapon a fraction.

He nodded at her acknowledgement. "You know how to trade flesh. Toss and cuff."

Kate laid down her weapons and cuffed her hands behind her back. She got down on her knees without being asked and waited.

He retrieved her weapon and put it in his waistband in the small of his back. Then he roughly frisked her for hidden weapons, and tossed her phone. After tightening the cuffs, he put his gun in its holster, leaving both hands free. He stood slightly to one side of her aware that she could be dangerous. Slowly he reached down and unbuttoned Beckett's blouse.

Kate heard Castles recrimination in her head "Do you like the power you have over those men wanting you body?" She found the power useful now. Profit tore his eyes away from her chest and looked at her with longing.

"I am checking to see if you have a wire tapped to your chest. I can see that you don't, but I admit the temptation of the present setting is powerful; however, I pride myself on being an intelligent man." He buttoned her shirt.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Something was going right. The plan was for her to be the bait. Now she had to get the civilian to safety.

He was focused on getting his new Lenore home where he could enjoy the spoils of the night. The man dressed as a security guard reclaimed his first prisoner. "You walk ahead of the two of us."

"No! You said you would let her go. I trusted you." Quickly the detective gazed at him, trying to read his intentions with regards to the captain's wife.

Rather than anger at her accusations, the raven enjoyed the betrayal she felt. "She may yet return home, but that privilege must be earned. You know why this is necessary."

She groaned, "Because you use the threat of violence against one to make the other compliant." She started to head to the parking lot but Profit redirected her towards the side of the cemetery. Beckett knew there wasn't a parking lot there. She got her head back in the game, "Will I be traveling in the trunk of a car tonight?"

"A vehicle is indeed parked nearby, but it is a red herring with no further use. My motorcycle is also elsewhere."

_Shit! _Much of this op was pinned to the success of finding the exit strategy. She hoped the info gave the team time to regroup.

"Did you say goodbye to your lover before you came to me?" He asked the woman with the long dark hair who stumble ahead of him.

_Damn him. _"There was no need. Meeting an informant usually is not a dangerous assignment. The captain assigned it to me since everyone else was busy." She couldn't help but recall that she was angry with Castle time they spoke alone.

"Then the tender goodbye last time I held your life in my hands will have to suffice."

There was an important difference in Beckett from then and now. She allowed Profit's belief in his previous dominance to still hold. She guessed their destination was the gray brick building bordering the ground of eternal rest.

She looked back at him at gave a shrug, "Is that building where we are headed?"

"Yes. Stay in front of me and keep walking. No more talking." His jerky moments increased.

Beckett strategized. Once inside the building rescue tactics became much more difficult, transmission would break up, and finding them became labor intensive. She had to force a confrontation outside. She reached the black steel door before the others and turned.

Profit was looking through a ring of keys and no longer pointed his gun at either of them. Beckett gave Mrs. Montgomery a pointed stare then shifted her eyes to the monument to the right that was large enough to offer some protection. She repeated the eye directive once more before the captor glanced at her.

Profit was reaching for the door when the captain's wife dove to the spot Beckett indicated. Beckett used her long legs to advantage to kick the gun out of his hand. He reached for the other weapon and to aim it at the detective who went down with her first effort.

"RUN!" She yelled for Athena's benefit and to alert the sniper that now might be a good time to use his skill.

Instead the distraction was all the invitation needed for Ryan and Montgomery to round the building with weapons drawn, "Police" and "NYPD" was shouted.

The warning went unheeded as Profit forced a shot early before he had good aim at Beckett. He never got another shot off as his body twisted from the impact of the simultaneous bullets that shattered whatever organ occupied the place of a heart in a normal man.

She remained still as to not distract her fellow cops from the 12th from securing the scene. Once they kicked the gun aside and determined the shooter was dead, they turned their attention to the living. Montgomery quickly found his wife and comforted her.

Ryan came over to Beckett. "Any fresh injuries that need medical attention?"

His wording amused her. "No, the old ones are still healing and until they do, I can't exceed the quota. Do you mind getting me out of these cuffs or do you think we should wait for Castle to do it?"

"No. Since you guys started dating, all his unresolved sexual tension has disappeared." He uncuffed her trying not to smile in relief at the happy ending. He turned his attention back to the perp.

Detective Kate Beckett took a moment to dispel the remnants of the gloom her captor held over her. It was so much easier fighting demons when the very essence of life will not be cast aside. It rose up and empowered her. (And she was backed up by a team of big hearted men who would move hell on earth to back you.)

Beckett reported in via her wire. "Suspect dead. All principals unharmed."

Mrs. Montgomery eased away from her spouse to hug the woman who came to her rescue. She had the same soft spot for the motherless detective as her husband. Now that she put her life on the line for hers, she was almost overcome beyond words. "I have to borrow someone else's words, you are truly extraordinary." They shared a heart felt embrace.

The detective was reluctant to receive such sentiment especially when delivered as praise, "The captain brings out the best in his people." She pulled apart from the hug and waited for the assessment from her superior.

"Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it, Beckett. The man had no idea how strong willed you are. You played him perfectly."

Beckett smiled at her mentor to acknowledge his assessment of her tactics. "I'm glad you saw the difference in me from the past. Take care of your wife. I'll keep the chaos under control so you can make a quick comeback."

"No way Beckett, I'm on vacation. I'll return at the end of the two weeks and not a day before. Get used to having authority. You know your promotion will be coming soon." Without further ado he turned and left with his wife.

Esposito and the rest of the team converged on the site. She congratulated him on his planning and deployment. Then she turned her attention to the uniformed officer waiting respectfully off to the side. "CSU is setting up. The ME is responding. IA has been notified of a shooting by an officer. Any other loose ends?"

"Yes. Over by the tall monument in the center of the graveyard you'll find my phone. Retrieve it for me please."

Detective Beckett swept the area. Everyone was doing their job. She took a deep breath and smiled at the ruggedly handsome author patiently waiting for his turn.

Castle gave her a saucy smile and remained leaning against the squad car. She fielded another question and then walked over to him. "No anxious questions about the gunshots or pouts that Mrs. Montgomery gave me a hug and you can't?"

"No need. I see that you are fine." His eyes did a dance over the whole of her form and the desire matched his tone "You are always in very fine form, but as long as we are together at the end of the day, I'm good."

"I need your help, partner, removing the transmitter." She turned her back to him and raised her shirt so he could retrieve it from the back of her bra.

He happily complied and remained mute while she disabled the device.

"I've got an insight for you to share with Nikki Heat. Tell her letting go of a tragedy doesn't destroy what makes her a good cop; love makes her stronger."

"Rook knew that. What he didn't understand was the secret message that made the captain agree to step back and trust you."

Beckett smiled. "I am usually very private and closed off about stuff that bothers me. Everyone could see this one was getting to me because I let them in. _I learned to bend, not break_."

"Oh! Wow…"

If that reduced you to single syllables, this should make you speechless. She laid another revelation on him. "I've changed my mind. The next two weeks you can't come into the station. I'll be staying at the hotel."

His jaw dropped and shoulders sagged. He tried to protest but, true to her prediction, nothing came out.

Beckett tortured him more. "I really think you need to move Alexis and Martha over to the hotel as well.

"Why the exile? What did I do?" he sputtered.

"Alexis and I talked. We think it is time I came home for good."

Castle's surprise look was everything she hoped. "Really? You want to move in? Alexis got to you?"

Beckett laughed at his the sudden change from hurt to happy, from exhausted to exuberant. He did a happy dance.

"Don't screw this up Rick. Don't try to redo the loft because everything that was important got lost in my apartment explosion. I don't want to obsess over the move so I'm staying at the hotel. Work will be crazy the next two weeks, so it is a good time for you to take charge at home."

She gave his hand a brief caress from a finger. "Rick, I trust you to take care of it all. Move me in your life. Get the press releases ready. It's not enough to pull down my walls down, I'm all in."

The remainder of the conversation occurred in mere glances that carried unspoken volumes. In perfect accord they both walked over to Profit's body sprawled out under the ghostly light. It was time to put the darkness to rest.

"That was one scary SOB. "_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor."_

"Nevermore?" Beckett questioned.

Castle concluded, "More delusions. Poe said you can't find a moral in 'nevermore.' Profit is just a criminal. Good riddance. It's time to balance all the death with life and living." They turned their backs and walked away from the raven to live happily _forevermore_.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
